Desert rose
by JammyWammy
Summary: What would happen if Midgar High's most popular guy and number one nerd crossed paths? What will Cloud Strife find beneath those horrendous glasses and twin braids? RATED M FOR STRONG LANGUAGE, LEMON, AND VIOLENCE ON LATER CHAPTERS, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Welcome to Midgar High**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The alarm buzzed annoyingly throughout the house. A hand rose from beneath the blankets to slam the stupid thing shut. She never was a morning person, specially when you work during the night to provide for her daily and monthly expenses.

She groaned as she slowly sat up from the bed, scratching her head while smacking her lips together. She yawned loudly then stood up to stretch. She looked around the room and sighed. Tifa Lockhart was living on her own in a studio type apartment, where you can see the kitchen across from the bed. Her parents are already dead so she had to help herself to survive. And she's been doing that for a year now, her father only died last year, and the money he left her only lasted a few months so she needed to work at night.

She moved to Midgar from Nibelheim two months ago, before the new school year starts. She wanted to leave the life she had in her hometown to have a fresh start.

"There.. all done." She looked at herself in the mirror carefully. She had her hair in twin braids that goes down her shoulders, and bangs that almost covered her eye, in which black rimmed glasses was worn. She wore her dark blue jacket with a black dress shirt under, her red plaided bow tie neatly in place. Her red plaided school skirt that matches her bow tie goes just above her knees, and her socks were white and short with brown formal shoes. She twitched her mouth sideways then she stood up from her vanity to get her book bag, grabbed her keys and walked out the door.

Her bike was parked outside her apartment building. She wore her backpack then swinged her leg to the side to ride her bike to school. She adjusted her glasses from her nose and sighed.

"Here goes, first day of senior year."

* * *

As she was nearing her destination, she was already seeing students who were also on their way, those who knew each other were chatting away happily, some were walking alone. While she went past a number of students, they gave her funny looks and some girls were snickering and whispering to each other. A group of boys smiled at the sight of her, one of the boys called out with his hands cupped in front of his mouth.

"Nice wheels, geekazoid!" The rest of group laughed. Tifa ignored them and just went on her way.

* * *

She made her way inside the gates and she was getting more funny remarks and looks from other students. She parked her bike and unmount it, dusting her skirt and sleeves before she walked towards the building. She heard a loud roar of a motorcycle entering the premises, then the students suddenly went wild, the girls in particular. She went to look behind her shoulder to see a blond guy, with hair sticking out in every direction getting off the scandalous bike. Tifa found him extremely hot, so as the other girls, for they were now surrounding him and shrieking like idiots. She shook her head and walked away.

"Hey your grandmother called, she wants her skirt back." A girl named Scarlet told her as she walked past her and her group of girls. She was blond and her black dress shirt was open on the first four buttons, exposing her cleavage, her skirt was extremely short, one movement and you can see her butt cheeks. She also wore a bright red lipstick. They were all laughing at their beloved leader's remark. Tifa ignored them again making it look like they weren't even there.

"This year is going to be fun." She said smirking while looking at Tifa's retreating back.

* * *

She was organizing her things in her locker and putting her needed books inside her bags. She shut her locker door only to be surprised and ended up yelping. On her left was the blonde guy from before, looking at her with a puzzled look, his right hand suspended inside his locker which was next to hers. She hurriedly closed her backpack, adjusted her glasses and walked away hastily. He followed her with his eyes, shrugged then looked back to his locker.

She walked towards her first class, which was P.E. and she was not enthusiastic about it. She went over to the locker room to change into her P.E. uniform, when she got there, her half naked classmates were everywherw, happily chatting with each other until she made her appearance. Everyone stopped to look at her and gave those funny looks again, but she was getting used to it and ignored them. She put her bag down and hid herself at the back where no one would see her change. She removed her bow tie and jacket, then her dress shirt revealing her huge breasts, even if her outer appearance were questionable, she was gifted in most part of her body, particularly her chest and buttocks, she was curvy and toned but it was hidden beneath her unflatering outfits. She changed to her long shorts and an oversized tshirt, hiding everything that would catch the hungry eyes of the male student population.

When she was done dressing she made her way out, slightly fidgeting and her head bowed down. She went to take a seat at the benches and watched some guys on the ring playing basketball. Then, she saw him again, the handsome blond guy was playing hoops with expertise, making the girls crazy. He was covered in sweat but it made him look even hotter. There was another hot guy playing as well, his hair is just as spikey but it was black and he looked really cheerful compared to the blond guy. He was also covered in sweat.

Tifa adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat, getting the attention of the two female students who were sitting beside her. She noticed them looking at her so she bowed her head in apology and moved a little further away from them. She noticed the black haired guy smiling and waving at their direction, she looked at her left to see who he was waving at and it was the two girls from before, one of them has brown curly hair and shining emerald eyes, her skin was porcelain and delicate making her look like a doll, she was really pretty. The other one has short raven hair with round brown eyes, she has a bandana on her head and wearing a cheeky smile on her face, she was also very pretty. It turned out that the spiky haired guy was waving at the green eyed beauty and she was giving him flying kisses, must be his girlfriend. The short haired girl and the blonde guy were both rolling their eyes.

"Everybody line up!" A loud booming voice echoed on the gym making everybody jump. A large build man entered who was holding a clipboard and a whiste on his neck, Tifa figured it must be the teacher.

"My name is Barret Wallace but you will call me Mr. Wallace and I will be your P.E. teacher." He cleared his throat and looked his clipboard. He started calling their names for attendance, when their name was called, they raised their hand, Tifa waited for her turn while pursing her lips. She was standing at the back a little farther away from the rest of the class.

"Aeris Gainsburough?" The green eyes girl raised her hand. "Yuffie Kisaragi?"

"That would be Yuffie, the white rose of Wutai sir!" The short haired girl said, annoyed, her hands on her hips. Barret rolled his eyes.

"Cloud Strife?" The blonde guy's hand rose in the air, his expression blank, Tifa looked at him, her eyes under her glasses filled with longing.

 _So that's his name..._

"Zack Fair?"

"Right here!" The other spikey haired guy raised his left hand while his right one was around his girlfriend's shoulder, sporting a cocky grin that made the girls swoon.

"Tifa Lockhart?" She didn't respond."Lockhart!"

"Here..." She said timidly while slowly raising her hand. She earned snickers and some whispering from her classmates. A brown haired guy said something about 'Geeks' and 'Dorks'. She slowly looked at Cloud's direction to see him looking at her as well, she quickly averted her eyes and looked at her feet.

When everyone was called, the teacher told them to do some sprints then play a sport after. Volleyball for the girls and basketball for the boys. Tifa was along the first of the students to play, though it was against her will. She stood at back again, avoiding the rest of her teammates. The opposing team were already in position, a Blond girl with short hair was already at the back, preparing to serve the ball. Tifa stood still at her place, not really paying attention to what was happening.

She suddenly felt a stinging pain on the top of head and she fell backwards. Laughter erupted afterwards.

"Way to go loser!" One of the girls on her team said, another set of laughter errupted, Aeris and Yuffie were both shaking their heads at the behavior of their classmates while Zack pursed his lips in disappointed. Cloud remained stoic but his eyes were glued at the laughing stock currently on the floor.

"Alright that's enough!" Barret shouted. "Just continue the game and play fair, no insulting each other, Lockhart, you go up front."

Tifa looked at her teacher while pointing her fore finger at herself.

"Me...?" She said in an almost whisper.

"Yes, you, now go." He said gesturing at her position at the front.

She hesitated but went over to the spot anyway. She adjusted her glasses once more and braced herself for what was about to happen to her again. The blonde girl at the other team served the ball again, this time, her red haired teammate got it hitting it towards the other team again. The ball went back and forth but it had never reached Tifa's spot, for which she was thankful for.

But it unexpectedly came into her direction which fortunately and unfortunately, she noticed, her reflexes moved on their own, making her gracefully jump high in the air, hitting the ball with the sole of her palm with ease and making it land straight in face of the girl in front her from the other team with unbelievable force, losing consciousness in the process. Everyone gasped and Barret rushed to her to check her bleeding nose. Everyone's mouths were wide open and slowly looked at her direction. Cloud was looking at her in disbelief, a rare thing for he never showed any emotion on his face. Zack and Yuffie were almost laughing with their mouths hanging open and Aeris' hand was in her mouth. Tifa looked down and nervously played with the hem of her shirt in her spot.

 _Crap._

 **A/N:** Okay okay what was going on with Tifa? It looks like she is hiding something and hopefully we will find out sooner or later. Anyway, next chapter will be up in a few hours so stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Fire in her eyes**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

They all looked at her in awe and disbelief. They all had the same questioning look, how in the world would a timid, nerdy school girl could manage to throw a hit like that? Barret stood up and looked at Tifa with also the same disbelieving look.

"Ms. Lockhart." He gently said. Tifa tensed up. "You will take Ms. Pugsley to the infirmary, now, Mr. Strife you go with her." Tifa flinched at the name.

"I'm so sorry sir.. it was an accident." Barret waved his hand to dismiss her.

"Yes, I know. Just make sure she gets treated immediately." Tifa nodded. Barret sighed.

Cloud made his way towards the injured girl with his hands on his pockets, kneeled down and carried her bridal style. The girls were all jealous and wanted to faint too. If she would gain her consciousness right now and see who was carrying her she would instantly go limp and be dead from heart failure. He made his way towards the gym entrance while Tifa hesitantly followed behind.

Their walk to the infirmary was quiet, neither of them talked but they were getting looks along the way. Tifa repeatedly adjusted her glasses while silently tripping in her own feet. She could smell his scent from behind and it driving her mad. He smelled so good she just wanted jump on his back and glue herself there forever, sniffing his scent dry. She shook her heads for her thoughts to go away.

When they reached the infirmary, Cloud stopped in front of the door and looked at her with a blank expression. He didn't say anything and stared at her like that, she gave him a questioning look then it hit her that she needed to open the door.

"Oh!" She hurriedly turned the knob and held the door for them while he entered. She followed suit and made their way to the nearest empty bed. Cloud gently laid her down and waited for the doctor to come. He sat on a nearby chair while Tifa was still standing up, her right hand placed on her left elbow in front of her. She heard him sigh and lean back to the chair. From the corner of her eye, she can see him looking at her with those beautiful, intense eyes. She blushed and looked away.

"What do we have here?" The doctor, a beautiful woman with long brown haor held in a high ponytail, entered the clinic. "I'm Dr. Crescent." She looked over to the bed to the girl with a bloody nose. "Oh my, what happened?"

No one spoke. Tifa kept shifting in her position while Cloud didn't move from his spot. It irritated the doctor.

"Is anyone going to answer me?"

"I..." Tifa began. "We were playing volleyball in gym class and I accidentally hit her in the face... with the ball..." She bowed her head. Ms. Crescent raised her eyebrows and looked at the injured girl.

"Are you sure that's it? It looks like she was punched in the nose repeatedly." Tifa stiffened.

"Yes ma'am.. It was just an accident..."

"Okay, I'll take care of her, better go back to class. Now run along." Tifa nodded and Cloud stood up.

With that, she hurriedly went out the door not bothering to wait for her companion who was now behind her, burning holes through her head. There was something about this girl that interests him. But he was not sure what was it about.

When they went back to the gym, class was over and everyone was in the locker rooms so she walked faster to get changed before the bell rang.

She was on her way to her next class, which is math, when she once again encountered the girl named Scarlet and her gang of giggling girls. Their leader smirked at the sight of Tifa.

"I heard you knocked someone out in gym class with a volleyball, that only proves what you really are, a FREAK!" She almost screamed the last word, the girls behind her repeated the word 'freak' then laughed hysterically.

Tifa plans to walk past them when they blocked her way so she had no choice but to stop and listen to their insults once more.

"You don't belong here, this is no place for someone like you, why don't turn around, go home and kill yourself. No one will miss you because you're a fr-"

"Scarlet, that's enough." The blonde girl jumped at the stern voice. Tifa saw Scarlet's expression turn from menacing to horror, she now wondered who her savior was and was willing to find out. She looked over her shoulder to see non other than the mighty Cloud Strife, hands in his pockets and eyes intense. She looked away again, back to where her offender was.

"Cloud... I was just... Just teasing the new girl..." She giggled nerviously. "You know I didn't mean any of it." She flashed him a seductive smile. Cloud snorted at the sight.

Before the blonde boy could say anything, Tifa hastily turned around and started running, but she didnt notice that Cloud was behind for he walked a little closer towards her without her knowing it. She bumped into him causing all her belongings to scatter everywhere and her falling on her butt. Cloud almost fell but manage to regain his balance. Then he kneeled down to the now frantic Tifa who was gathering her belongings in a haste. He started helping her then noticed her glasses were on the floor, he reached towards it but Tifa had the same thing in mind and their hands touhed causing the brunette to look up to him. What he saw made his breath hitch.

He was now clearly seeing her face, he only noticed now how smooth looking and delicate her features were, her nose was straight and small, her lips plump and pink and her face was a perfectly sculpted heart shape. But what really caught his attention was her eyes, they were beautiful wine colored with thick and long lashes which was faning her cheeks. He stared at her in shock. She hurriedly grabbed her glasses and put them back on, gather her remaining stuff and hastily ran away without saying sorry or thanks.

Cloud was still kneeling down, staring at the floor where she was just now. He slowly stood up and looked at the direction where she had gone, his brows furrowed.

He couldn't believe what he saw, but he was feeling a bit smug that he was the only one who saw that really beautiful girl behind those horrendous glasses. He was now really interested to know more about the mysterious and intruiging girl with the beautiful wine colored eyes, Tifa Lockhart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trust**

 **Warning: Strong language and slight violence up ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

It has been a week since the start of the school year, and everything was still normal, but for Tifa Lockhart, normal means being bullied. She would spend her time in school alone, she didn't made a single friend. Her locker was always full of surprises now though, she would open it with tons of letters would pop out, all indicating insults and degrading comments, it became worse when Cloud Strife saved her from Scarlet, the word 'slut and 'whore' were now added to their bullying vocabulary.

She was having lunch alone again, on her usual spot near the garbage cans where students would dump their leftovers without a care in the world, sometimes they would dump it right at Tifa's food while she ate.

Aeris and Yuffie was just going back to their table when they noticed the timid girl eating silently in the corner. She gestured for Yuffie to go on and made her way to raven-haired girl with glasses.

"Hello..." She smiled her best heart warming one but she didn't acknowledge her. She sighed.

"Hey ummm, I was wondering if you want to sit with us?" Tifa shook her head after a few seconds. "Dont worry, we're not like the rest of them, we will not make fun of you or hurt you in any way... we really want to be your friend Tifa..." Tifa stopped eating after a while and just stared at her food. Aeris sat beside her and put down her tray.

"I hope you consider it." She said still smiling. When Tifa didn't move, she waved her hand towards their table and called everyone silently. Cloud, Zack, Yuffie and a mysterious boy with long black hair were looking at her with puzzled looks. Then they knew what she wanted so they all took their trays and went over to Aeris and Tifa, each one of them finding their seats. Tifa looked up to see them all sitting in her table. She looked down again and prepared herself for more berating comments. But none came.

"Oh silly me, I'm Aeris." She smiled brightly as Tifa looked up.

"Hey girl, I'm Zack!" He said waving his hand.

"This girl here is the great ninja Yuffie of Wutai!" She said pointing her thumb at herself. "And this is Vinnie. I'll introduce on his behalf because he probably won't do it." She said while rubbing the back of the guy with black long hair.

"I can do it myself, thank you very much." He glared at her. "And it's Vincent."

"Cloud." The blond said in monotone.

"Why always moody, chocobo brain." Zack said while wearing a cocky grin. Cloud rolled eyes.

"Better check his wrists for cuts and his pockets to see if theres any black eyeliner and lipstick." Yuffie said smiling.

"For the millionth time, I'm not emo." Cloud retorted.

"Your hair says otherwise." The ninja said now smiling like a chesire cat. Zack snickered. The blonde glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender.

Tifa watched them behind her bangs and glasses, but her eyes were particularly glued to the blonde who turned to look at her as well. She bowed her head again.

"So Tifa, you were really impressive in gym class!" Zack said then he laughed. "Good thing you knocked her dead, that girl gets on my nerves. She always touches me in places that only my girlfriend is allowed-ow!" Aeris smacked him in the back of his head. Cloud chuckled through his nose.

Tifa brushed her bangs with her hand nervously. "T-thanks." They all looked at her.

"Oh she talks!" Yuffie yelped when Vincent stepped on her foot. "Why you little!" Aeris sighed.

"I'm sorry Tifa, they're always like this but I hope you get use to their personalities. Specially these two." She said pointing at Zack and Yuffie.

Tifa was still unsure about this new group of "friends", but she got nothing to lose so she went along with, after all, Aeris was being nice to her.

"Yeah... thanks.." She said in an almost whisper. Aeris smiled and looked Zack, who wiggled his eyebrows on her.

Cloud however was still intensely staring at her, for he knows how beautiful this girl really is behind that hair and glasses.

The bell rang and they all went to their respective classes. Cloud and Tifa have a class together after lunch, which was biology, it was her least favorite subject at the moment, their professor, Mr. Hojo, was a really creepy guy who looks at Cloud with predatory eyes, she was starting to think that their teacher is a homosexual. And his disgusting laugh, he would cackle like a creepy mad scientist when he find his own lame jokes funny. It was getting on her nerves.

She sat in the middle of the third row with Cloud behind him. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her head again.

She stood up hastily when the bell rang, gathered her belongings and walked towards the door without looking back at her new "friend", she still feel like she didn't belong in their group. She went outside to clear her head. She went over to the back of the building where no one would see her. Or that's what she thought. She slowly walked straight only bump into a really furious Scarlet who was looking at her like she wants to kill her.

"Well, this day is turning around great, now that i have the super freak here, I can beat your ugly face up." She backed her against the wall. "This'll teach you not to cross with me, you stupid little whore."

Tifa didn't flinch at her threats, instead, she welcomed it with open arms as Scarlet slapped her face, making her head bent to the side. She looked straight ahead only to be slapped again, then she was punched in the gut making her fall over while she coughed.

It was at the moment when a brown haired girl saw the whole thing, she gasped and started to run towards the building.

* * *

Cloud and the others were gathered outside the hall when the brown haired girl caught sight of them, they noticed her immediately and smiled at her.

"Jessie!" Aeris said cheerfully, she finally reached them and she was breathless, she held her hand up while she pant. She moved closer so nobody would hear her.

"Guys, it's Scarlet and her croonies, they're beating up Tifa at the back."

"What?!" They all hissed but Cloud was already running out before she even finish her sentence. They all went after him.

* * *

"Do you like that? That's how I felt when you humiliated me, bitch!" Scarlet said as she kicked Tifa's sides, who was now lying on the ground. Her hair was now lose from its braid as they pulled her hair repeatedly before.

"Scarlet! Stop!" She saw Cloud running towards her but she ignored him and kicked her again.

"You made Cloud hate me, because of you, Cloud hates me!" She screamed she punch Tifa's face who was lying motionless on the ground. When the blonde male reached her he held her arms and pulled her away to stop her.

"No! Why the fuck are you siding with this bitch Cloud?! She's nothing but a loser! What about us huh?! We shared something special before but you are always against me!" She freed herself from his grasp.

"Do you even hear yourself? Whatever was between us, it's over a long time ago. It was when I found out what a bitch you are like what you're doing now. And sleeping around behind my back is also a valid reason." He retorted, trying to hold in his anger, but was losing control when he saw Tifa's prone form on the ground who was being helped by Aeris and Yuffie. The emerald eyed girl lost her composure at the state Tifa was in. She glared angrily at the despicable blond girl and stood up, she walked towards her and slapped her, they were surprised by her action, but it was cut short when Scarlet slapped her back, earning a growl from Zack who started to run forward when he was stopped by a stern voice.

"Don't you fucking touch her, slut." They all looked at the source and it led to the bruised limp form on the ground. "I will let you beat the shit out of me, but I won't let you get away with what you did to my friend." She slowly stood up, her bangs covering her face. They all looked at her in shock in this sudden change of behavior. This is not the Tifa they have known. "Do that again bitch, and you'll regret it, and don't you dare talk back to me now or I'll make sure that your disgusting mouth won't be able to suck anymore cock." Their eyes widened at that comment, this wasn't Tifa.

Scarlet started breathing heavily and made her way towards Tifa, the others were still in shock to stop her. "You talking like that wouldn't make a difference. Don't try to act so tough." She raised her hand to strike her. "You're still a fucking fre-aaarrrggghhh!" Tifa caught her wrist and twisted it in an odd angle. Cloud and the others were more shocked than ever. Tifa looked up at Scarlet. That's when they noticed that she was not wearing her glasses anymore, her ruby orbs were now fully seen, exposing her unbelievable beauty to everyone, but it wasn't what disturbed them the most. Tifa has a menacing smile on her face as she watched Scarlet squirm under her hands. She looked like she was really enjoying it.

"This'll teach you not to cross with me, you stupid little whore." And with that, she let go of the twisted arm and started slapping the blonde repeatedly, then she punched her right in the gut, and kicked in the same spot which made Scarlet fly then landed on the ground with a sickening thud. Tifa went over to straddle her then she started punching her face, every blow was savage, her eyes were burning with fury. It was then when Cloud came out of his trance and ran over the her to stop her, it took him and Zack to completely remove her from the now bloodied blond on the ground. Aeris was covering her mouth with her hand, tears running freely from her eyes. Yuffie and Vincent hurriedly rushed to Cloud and Zack to help.

People were now gathering at the scene, some of them had seen what Tifa had done to the blond. Cloud and Zack decided to hide her behind them as teachers started to run towards them with angry looks at their faces.

"What is going on here?!" Mr. Tuesti, their Math teacher, asked then gasped at the sight of Scarlet. "Call for help now!" One of the teachers took out his PHS to call for an ambulance. "Who did this?! I need an answer now!" He shouted, looking at Cloud's group.

"I did..." Tifa emerged timidly from behind the guys who were covering her. She was now wearing her glasses again but her hair was still loose.

"Tifa..." Cloud tried to stop her but she held her hand to silence him. He knew better now so he kept his mouth shut.

"I did it Mr. Tuesti... It was self defense... She attacked me first, she's been wanting to do that for days now and she had a chance today... so she... I'm sorry I couldn't stop myself... I just snapped... Im sorry..." She bowed her head and sniffed. She was shaking now. Cloud and the rest went over to her, to silently tell her that she wasn't alone.

"It's true." Cloud said with determined eyes. "We all got here when Scarlet was beating her up before she stood up to defend herself." Mr. Tuesti looked at her state, she was indeed bruised and there were cuts all over her. But it doesn't even look like that she was hurting a bit. The teacher sighed. Just then, the ambulance arrived. He looked at Tifa once more.

"You need to go to the principal's office now Tifa so we can settle this." She nodded. Her friends went forward to face her, all looking worried.

"Are you... going to be okay?" Yuffie asked hesitantly.

"Don't worry... I'll be fine... Thank you all... and sorry for the trouble..." She was back at her shy self. With that she strode past her friends to follow the teacher to the principal's office.

Cloud just stood there, not moving at all, too shocked at the events that just happened, but it was not what bothered him the most, It was too small to notice. When Tifa started walking away towards the teacher, her face was wearing that menacing smirk once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Friends**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"You should head to the infirmary first Ms. Lockhart and get your injuries treated." Mr. Tuesti said as they walk through the hallway.

"Yes...Sir..." Tifa said as she bowed her head. She was hearing whispers about 'freaks' and such as she pass by, the news about her brutally attacking Scarlet must have spread lile wildfire by now. Just then, she heard running footsteps coming closer from behind but she didn't look back. Then a hand touched her shoulder and she instantly jumped and backed away frantically with hands in front of her chests, like she was protecting herself from a sex offender. She slowly looked up to see a surprised Cloud whose hand is suspended in the air from where her shoulder had been.

"S-sorry.. I didn't mean to scare you." Tifa lowered her hand and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have reacted like that..."

"Oh good, since you are here Mr. Strife why don't you accompany Ms. Lockhart to the infirmary and make sure she gets treated immediately." Cloud nodded. "Go to the principal when you are ready, okay?"

"Ummm.. Yes sir." Tifa said adjusting her glasses. Then she and Cloud started walking towards the clinic.

They didn't talk for a while. Then Cloud spoke.

"Are... are you okay Tifa? Where are you hurting?" He asked, eyes full of concern which he never dared to show to anyone else.

Tifa cleared her throat. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, don't worry..." She couldn't look into his eyes without her heart beat hammering like mad.

"O-okay. Good" His said in monotone. He was feeling the same. He cleared his throat.

When they reached the infirmary, Dr. Crescent was there and was looking at some paperworks. She looked up at them and raised her eyebrows.

"Oh it's you two agai-" she saw Tifa's state. "Oh my goodness. What happened to you? Come inside, sit." Tifa did what she was told with Cloud following behind her, closing the door behind him.

Tifa told the doctor everything that had happened. Ms. Crescent just shook her head.

"That girl Scarlet is always causing too much trouble. Isn't she your ex-girlfriend Mr. Strife?" Cloud was sitting on a chair with his head resting on his fist, he looked away at the question, he doesn't want to be affiliated with the blond girl who just hurt his Tifa.

Wait, his Tifa? Where did that come from? He rubbed his face to wash away his possessive thoughts. Somehow, he has this powerful urge of wanting to protect this girl. He just doesn't know why.

Tifa had her head bowed down as usual while the doctor was treating her wounds. The whole time he spent just staring at her. Even if her hair was disheveled and her clothes were torn in some places, and she has scratches and bruises everywhere, somehow, he can't take his eyes off her. Then he remembered her sudden behavioral change, it really shook him. What was that all about? He sighed then ran his hand on his hair. Then he heard the doctor gasp.

"This is a really big bruise! Why didn't you tell me?" He saw that she removed Tifa's jacket and slightly raised her dress shirt to see the bruise but who wasn't be able to see it. Tifa started dragging her shirt down and stood up.

"Everything's fine now Ma'am. I'll be going..." His instincts moved him suddenly and decided to block Tifa so she can't walk away, he faced her and lifted her shirt upward without revealing her bra, but he can clearly see the big bruises in her side and stomach, how in the world she was walking around normally when she had those the whole time? She hastilly covered herself again and backed away from him. Her eyes full of fear.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do it, It's just you said that you were okay but looking at those bruises, I know you're lying Teef..." He said softly. Tifa softened at the nickname and calmed down a little. The doctor sighed.

"I'll tell the principal you can't see him now, you need to go home and rest, can you take her home Mr. Strife?" He immediately nodded. Tifa was hesitant but agreed anyway.

"...Okay..." The doctor gave her prescriptions on ointments and pain killers then they went on their way.

* * *

They were, as usual, getting dirty looks from everyone while they were walking together, the girls were green with envy at the freaky nerd girl who is walking so close to the guy of their dreams. If looks could kill, she would have dropped dead minutes ago.

When they reached his bike she couldn't help but admire it. It was shiny and big, it looked like he really took care of it. He was looking at the compartment for a extra helmet and handed it to her. She said her thanks quietly and put it on. She hesistantly wrapped her arms around his waist, then leaned her head on his back. She must be dreaming.

"Hey, aren't hurting anywhere from your position? I'm sorry I don't have a car, this is the only one I've got." He said in monotone but there was some softness into it.

"N-no... Its okay... really..." He sighed, he doesn't believe her. He put on his goggles the revved the engine and slowly drove off. He doesnt want to hurt her even more so he was very careful.

They finally reached the apartment building and parked the bike at the parking lot at the side. Cloud got off first then he helped Tifa to get down, he winced at the bruises on her legs. She tried to stand but she lost her balance making her fall directly towards Cloud who didn't expect any of it. She clung unto his neck to stop herself from falling, her eyes went wide at what she felt.

Cloud was holding her close as well by her waist but it was not just that, her lips somehow ended up landing on his own, she looked at his eyes, they were also wide. She hastily backed away while his hands were still suspended in the air, face in shock. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Ah.. are you... ummm." His usual stoic facade gone, he scratched the back of his head. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Thi...this way.." She turned around in her heel and led the way while walking fast. Cloud followed after a few seconds of shock. He sighed.

They climbed the stairs to reached the third floor where she resided. She fished out her keys while walking, stop at the last door and opened it.

"Make yourself at home... sorry... it's not much, I live alone... you see.." Cloud looked at her.

"Where are your parents?c He asked, face is back in stoic mode. She paused then spoke again.

"They died. My dad died just last year and my mom... when I was six.. " She bowed her head. Clouds face softened.

"I'm sorry..." He felt sorry for her now more than ever, she was bullied terribly at school, she had no friends and no family. She was all alone. There were a lot of things that he wants to know about her, specially what made her act the way she did during the fight. There was more to this girl than meets the eye.

"No, it's fine... ummmm... I'll just ger changed so we can eat... I... Made some baked macaroni last night and I still have some... I'll just heat it up too, okay?" She looked at his face then her eyes landed on his lips, she felt herself blush remembering what happened earlier. "I'll be right back." She blurted out then turned on her heels and went to the bathroom. Cloud thought the same thing and hid his blush by looking away.

 _Dammit_.

* * *

Cloud sat on her dining table as she heat up their meal, it smelled really good and he realized that he was really hungry. When she was done, she placed the plates on the table, the baked macaroni was swimming in melted cheese and there were two pieces of garlic bread in the side. His mouth watered at the sight.

"This looks good." His face was stoic but his heavy breathing was betraying him.

"Eat lots... okay? There's plenty..." She said quietly.

He took a bite and his eyes widened.

"Wow..." A rare, small smile was plastered on his lips. "This is really good Teef, thank you." Tifa nodded then started eating as well.

They were quiet for a few more minutes when Cloud's phone rang. He said his excuse then stood up to answer his phone. It was Aeris.

"Hello?"

"Cloud, I heard from Ms. Crescent that you took Tifa home. Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's fine. I'm still here at her house."

"Oh good, you think we can visit her later? We'll bring some food!" Cloud chuckled.

"Alright I'll ask her, I'll text you of it's okay."

"Thanks Cloud! Bye!" Then there was a click. He went back to sit on the table.

"That was Aeris, she was asking of ot's okay to visit you later after school." Tifa looked up and swallowed.

"Ummmm.. Yeah... Its okay... I guess." She said shyly.

"Okay then, I'll text her now." He flipped his phone open to start texting.

"I'll..." He stopped and looked at her. "I'll cook dinner... for everyone..." And he smiled his rarest smile.

Just for her. Only for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The real one**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

Cloud offered to help with dinner before the others arrive. He went on chopping the vegetables while Tifa was stirring the stew in the pot. He couldn't help but steal a glance at her from time to time. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt and some sweatpants, her hair was tied in a lose bun and she was wearing a yellow apron and those glasses and long uneven bangs that hid her pretty ruby eyes. Her clothes were unflatering but somehow, he found her cute like this. He smiled to himself.

He always helped his mom in the kitchen when he had the time, but the only thing he could do was wash, peel and cut the vegetables and leave the cooking to his mother. One time he tried cooking he almost burned the house down. Never again.

They were done after an hour and a half, everything was perfect, plates, cutleries and table was set, all that's missing was the guests. Tifa looked at the clock, it was 5 in the afternoon, it was a little early for dinner but she was kind of excited. It was the first time she invited anyone in her house. Not in Midgar anyway. Back in Nibelheim she...

 _No. Please no. Stop thinking about that place._ She shook her head to push her thoughts away. Cloud noticed that and he felt concern again.

"Are you okay?" Tifa looked at him.

"Y-yeah.. sorry..."

"Are you nervous?" Tifa adjusted her glasses.

"Kind off..." She cleared her throat. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, they're good guys. Annoying yes, but good nontheless." She nodded.

Minutes later the door bell rang.

"I got it." Cloud stood up from his chair to greet their guests. He opened the door to see the smiling faces of Aeris, Zack, Yuffie and the emotionless one of Vincent but he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey." He said in his usual monotone. He only changed his tone when he was alone with Tifa.

"Hey!" They said in unison. He gestured for them to come in. Tifa was now behind him to greet them as well.

"Hi Tifa!" Aeris chirped. She hugged her after which made Cloud cringe, he remembered her bruises but when he looked up at her, she didn't even flinch, like she wasn't hurt at all. Instead, she was just hesitantly returning the hug.

 _What in the world..._

"H-hey... ummm.. make yourself at home. Just sit wherever you like..." Zack made his way in and smiled brightly at the brunette.

"Here's our tough cookie right here!" He ruffled her bangs. "You feeling okay Tifa?" She ran her fingers in her messy bangs.

"Yes... Thanks." She said shyly and they all saw that tiny ghost of a smile and it was enough to make them all snile back. Except for Vincent and Cloud of course. But it made the latter's heart flutter.

They all spent the afternoon talking, having snacks then eventually, were all stuffed from the delicious food that Tifa, with the help of Cloud, prepared for them.

"I can never cook anything as good as this!" Aeris complained. Zack chuckled like he knows something. Aeris stepped on his foot.

"OW!"

They all continued chatting and laughing, until it was 6:30, Tifa's phone rang. She stood up and excused herself to answer the call. Cloud followed her with his eyes. She stood at the far left corner of the house next to her bed, though he couldn't hear what she was saying at all.

After a while, Tifa emerged from the corner looking a little down. She slowly approached the group who were all now looking at her.

"I ummm... I need to go to work tonight.. My boss called and they were short staffed so..." She said while bowing her head.

"Oh..." Aeris said sadly.

"Where do you work?" Zack asked.

"I can't... tell you that... for now... sorry..."

"No, it's okay. sorry for being pushy." Zack said smiling. They were all confused why she wouldn't tell them where she worked. Specially Cloud, but he knows one thing, that he wouldn't let this go.

"We better get going then. We'll see you at school tomorrow?" Yuffie said while hugging her.

"Yeah..." She hugged back hesitantly.

They all went their way but Cloud stayed behind a little longer.

"So I'll uhhh. I'll see you tomorrow?" Cloud said while scratching the back of his head.

"Y-yeah... see you." She said smiling a little.

They said their goodbyes and he went on his way out. He walked over to where fenrir was parked and mounted his bike. He firgured that he would park it somewhere he could hide his bike so he can follow Tifa towards work.

 _I look like a fucking stalker._

He hid his bike then started running towards the building, he hid himself in a tree just across from it and waited for her to come out.

After fifteen minutes, someone made their way out the building, but it was not Tifa. It was a girl with short blonde hair that has side swept bangs. She was wearing a black leather jacket with a furry hood that covers her head, black skin tight jeans and some brown boots. She was attractive but it was not caught Cloud's attention, the backpack she was carrying is exactly the same as Tifa's.

 _What the hell..._

He got Tifa's number earlier so he decided to call her to make sure. He put the reciever in his ear and waited.

The phone of the blond haired woman started ringing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Which one is it?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy and its characters.**

He felt his forehead sweat as the phone of the blond girl started ringing. She started to scoop her phone out of her bag and answered. He waited for her to speak.

"H-hello...?" This is how the normal Tifa speaks but while looking at the girl, it doesn't match her appearance at all.

"Its me, Cloud. Are you going to work now?" He clenched his jaw.

The girl looked around her then spoke again.

"Yeah... I'm on my way there.. are you home now?"

"Yeah, I'm home. Thanks for dinner."

"Okay... I got to go now, I'll be late... I'll talk to you later..."

"Alright. See you." Then the line went dead. He watched put her phone back then swinged her backpack on her back nonchalantly and she started walking away with her hands on her jacket pocket. He started followimg her silently afterwards.

After fifteen minutes of walking, she stopped in front of a establishment and went in at the back door. He went around the corner towards the front to see what her workplace is.

The word 'Seventh heaven' was plastered in front, he took a peek inside and he saw that it was a bar.

 _She works at a bar?_

He stood outside and waited for Tifa to come out from the back. After a few minutes, she emerged. She was wearing a black tight fitting shirt with the logo of the bar in the back, but she had a long sleeve shirt underneath, to hide her bruises. She was still wearing the tight fitting pants and boots, short blond hair and her eyes, it was not wine colored anymore, but yellow.

He was now more confused than ever. He felt his head aching at what he sees.

Why would she change her appearance so much like this? Well, probably so no one would recognize her, she's still in high school after all, and her status at school will just make everything worse.

He looked at her again and what he was seeing made his jaw drop. She was already mixing some drinks for the customers, and she was flipping and throwing the cocktail mixer with ease, throwing it above her head, her back then catching it again, then poured it the glass without spilling anything. She was really good at what she does. What even confused him more was the way she was acting towards the guests, she was happily chatting away, laughing and smiling while she listened at her customer's jokes, the total opposite of the timid, antisocial Tifa at school. He was starting to doubt that this was Tifa, that the phone conversation he had with this girl was just a coincidence. But despite his confused state, he couldn't help but stare at her smile, it made his heart skip a beat.

She really looked beautiful.

He decided to just go home for his head was already killing him. This was too much to take. He went on his way back to his bike to go home and just sleep.

* * *

He woke up groggily. He barely slept last night, he couldn't stop thinking about Tifa, and the way she kept changing, from her appearance to her personality. What the hell is going on with her? He doesn't have a clue but he knows that he will do everything to find out.

"Hey! Sleepyhead! Come down and eat! You'll be late for school!" His mom called from downstairs. He groaned.

"Yeah mom, coming!" He answered back while rubbing his face. He slowly stood up, stretch and started to get ready.

He rode his bike towards school as usual. He parked at his usual spot and started walking towards the building, girls were giggling everywhere at the sight of him, he fought the urge to roll his eyes.

He went towards his locker to get his books, he stared at Tifa's locker before he opened his, wondering if she was already at school. He knew she must be exhausted. He started get his things when he felt someone brush past him and stood beaide him, he looked at his right to see Tifa opening her locker, she was back in her braids and glasses. She looked at him as well and nodded then proceeded to get her things. He looked back at his locker then closed it slowly.

"Hey." He said in his usual monotone.

"Ummm.. Hey.." She adjusted her glasses.

"So uuhhhh. How was work last night?" She tensed.

"It was... okay..." She cleared her throat. Then somebody hugged her from behind and she yelped.

"Tifa!" Aeris giggled. "Good morning!" Tifa was almost choking.

"Good.." She coughed. "Morning..." Then Aeris let go of her.

"Hey, you, me and Yuffie are going out the mall later? have some girl bonding time! What do you say?"

"Errrr.." Tifa hesitated. The words 'girl bonding time' made her uncomfortable.

"Aww come on Tifa! It'll be fun! I promise." Tifa bowed her head.

"I... don't have enough money to do some shopping..." Aeris and Cloud's face softened.

"Don't worry-"

"I'll take care of it!" Yuffie said cheerily as she approached the group. Aeris had mention to Tifa that Yuffie's family in Wutai is quite wealthy. "It'll be my treat girl! We'll buy some clothes, and eat ice cream and some cakes and-"

"You're gonna make us fat Yuffie." Aeris said with an amused look. Cloud chuckled.

"You don't have to do that Yuffie... I..." Tifa said shyly.

"Don't be silly! You're not getting out of this, see you later!" Then she ran off.

"You heard her." Aeris said giggling. "See you later!" She waved then went on her way. This left Tifa with Cloud again.

They were silent for a while, Cloud was staring at her again, trying to figure her out. From this shy school girl to that hot and fiesty bartender,

Which one is the real Tifa Lockhart?

He was about to open his mouth to speak when her phone suddenly rang making her jump. It made him smile a little.

She fished out her phone and flipped it open, but she didn't answer. She only stared at the screen. He noticed that her lips were now parted and quivering a little. He looked at her glasses intently to see her eyes from beneath, it made him worry when he saw that they were wide in shock.

"Tifa? Are you okay? Aren't you going to get that?" He asked her, worried.

She flipped her phone shut. "No, it's just some prank caller... Not important..." She bowed her head.

He didn't believe her again. He sighed.

"Alright. Lets get to class then." She nodded. They were walking together when her phone rang again and she stopped. She flipped her phone open and turned it off this time.

"Stupid of me to not shut this off... sorry..." He shook his head.

"No, it's fine, its the teacher you need to worry about, might get confiscated." She nodded.

The day went without any problem, except a couple of insults for the raven-haired with braids as usual, but it toned down a little ever since she started hanging out with Cloud and the rest. They were the most popular at school and people were wondering how she ended up it that group. They were jealous of her and they hated her more because of it.

"Aawww! Why can't we go along with you?" Zack whined as he pouted at his girlfriend.

"Because, Zachary Fair, it is a girl bonding time and you are not a girl. And guys hate shopping anyway, you'll just be bored and complain after a while!"

"Zack, just let the girls have their fun." Cloud said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Okay then, let's just walk together out. Let's go!"

They all went together towards the school entrance to part ways.

"We'll see you guys later then!" Zack kissed his girlfriend.

"Bye guys!" Yuffie waved.

They were about to walk away when they heard a deep voice that made Tifa froze in her spot.

"Tifa."

Her eyes went wide and she was trembling, she slowly lifted her head and looked at the source of the voice, they all followed suit. Their faces suddenly changed into a serious expression.

A guy wearing a long black coat and boots, was leaning his body to the school walls with his arms crossed in his chest, he has long silver hair and eerie green eyes. He looked towards her and smiled sadly at her.

"It's been a while..." He spoke again. Tifa's lips quivered.

"Sephiroth..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The revealing**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

"Why... what are you doing here...?" Tifa said in an almost whisper. He smiled sadly again at her.

"I came to see you... We all did..." He looked at his right and two more people emerged from the corner. Tifa gasped.

One was also wearing a coat but it was red with some black tight jeans and black boots. He has reddish brown hair that goes to his jaw, it was spiked a little at the tips. The other one has long black hair, he was waering a turtleneck sleeveless sweater and some baggy pants with some brown boots. The three of them looked really intimidating, they were big guys after all. They all stopped beside the guy with silver hair and smiled gently at Tifa. Tifa backed away a little.

"No... Why..."

"They're after you Tifa. We came here to tell you that." The guy with the black hair said.

"What are you saying Angeal?"

"But we're here to protect you, like we always have done." The red haired guy

said.

"Genesis... No... Please not now, not that I have my life turned aroun-"

"Is it?" Sephiroth cut her off. "Is it the way you've always wanted it to be? From what I heard, you are quite bullied at this school, which is the last thing that would ever happen to you."

"Stop it." Tifa said shaking her head.

"You've changed yourself to avoid attracting any attention but it did quite the opposite, did it?" Genesis told her.

"I said stop it." Tifa said sternly.

"You made this really stupid choice and ran away without telling us where you are. Didn't think you wouldn't be found here? Words spread like wildfire Tifa, word got to us that a nerdy, freakish girl named Tifa Lockhart from Midgar high beat the hell out of another girl. They know about you and they're coming to get you." Angeal said.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Everyone jumped except the three new comers. She made a dash forward punched the black haired guy in the face, then kicked the red haired guy in the gut then used her left hand to punch the guy with the silver hair. They all fell down from the blows, then the three of them looked at each other and laughed. Tifa was breathing heavily.

"Welcome back, Tifa." Genesis said smiling. She rubbed her face.

"Shut the fuck up." Then she hugged them all and started crying. They all hugged her backed while Angeal was rubbing her back. Sephiroth looked up to see the disbelieving faces of Tifa's friends, all their mouths hanging open. He smirked at the sight. He stood up.

"My apologies. We're Tifa's friends from Nibelheim, I'm Sephiroth." They all nodded, mouths still open.

"Genesis here."He stood up as well.

"Angeal." They were now all standing up. Tifa was still facing her old friends and is clearly shaking.

 _How can I face them now..._

Just then, five people emerged from the corner and was walking towards them, it made Tifa cry even more. One of them has fiery red hair with spikes and a long ponytail tied on his back, a big bald guy with sun glasses and numerous earrings, a blond girl with short hair and porcelain skin, another guy with long black hair and a blonde rich looking guy whose wearing an all white ensemble.

"You idiots!" Tifa shouted then ran towards them to hug them as well, they all laughed.

"Tifa!" The blond girl said happily as she hugged her.

"Tifa. Care to explain?" She tensed up. Cloud asked her something she didn't want to hear.

 _They will hate me now for sure..._

She removed her glasses, then slowly untangled her braids and brushed her bangs sideways. She turned around to face her new friends. This time, as her real self. They stared at her in awe. Her raven hair was now loose, it has small curls due to her braids, her ruby eyes fully seen along with her beautiful face, her shy facade gone and was replaced with an air of full confidence. All her old friends were standing behind her and they clearly saw at her stance that she was their leader.

"I'm Tifa Lockhart, the real one this time." She paused. "I'm sorry i tricked you all, but I have my reasons for doing so."

"It wouldn't hurt to explain to us though right?" Zack said smirking. Tifa looked at the rest of her friends, no one was actually mad at her, instead, they were smiling, full of support for her. Except for Cloud and Vincent, they were extremely serious but were nodding their heads. She suddenly felt shame, she didn't deserve any of it. And the least she could do was give them answers.

"Let's go over to my house then, so I could tell you everything." Sephiroth put his hand on her shoulder.

"Tifa, are you sure you want to do this? Are you even ready to talk about everything?" She didn't look up at him and just answered.

"Yes." He sighed.

* * *

They were all gathered at Tifa's small apartment. Tifa was sitting on the bed, Everyone was sitting on the floor on front of her. Her old friends were sitting in the dining table for they already know her story. The rest of the newcomers were introduced before hand, the red haired guy named Reno, the bald guy named Rude, the blond girl named Elena, the black haired guy named Tseng and the rick looking guy named Rufus. She ran her hand in her face and sighed.

"First of all, I want to apologise for pretending someone that I'm not. But before we get to that, I'll tell you everything, starting from the beginning."

She looked at her old friends and they all nodded. She looked back at her friends from Midgar high, then stared directly at Cloud and her heart clenched. His eyes were intense and she was getting lost in them. She was trembling a little, she wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about it all. Cloud saw her lips quiver, he put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it, she squeezed it back and nodded. She took a deep breath then began her story.

 **A/N:** Big revelations coming at the next chapter. I'm sorry if it's little slow paced but I didn't want to rush it. I wanted to develop her relationship with her new friends, specially Cloud. Update will be posted in a few hours. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Her tragedy**

 **Warning: Strong language and violent situations up ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.**

 **A/N: I won't do full flashbacks because Tifa's back story is way too long so I'll just stick to her narrating it with a few scenes of the past inserted in between. But this chapter will be a long one.**

"I was born in Nibelheim as you know, my mom is a school teacher and my dad is unemployed, though he inherited a fortune from my grandparents when they died, so we were doing pretty okay." She paused. "But my dad would use his money on alchohol and drugs, he would come home every night really drunk. But one night my mom already had enough and told him off, he didn't like it one bit, so he..." She hesitated. "Started beating my mom right then and there. He would beat her every night since then, then apologize and say sweet words to my mom in the morning, and she would buy it. She endured that for years for my sake, she didn't want me to become fatherless, until I was six years old, she couldn't take it anymore..."

 _Flashback_

 _"Tifa..." Her mom said whispering in Tifa's sleeping form. "We got to go honey... We got to get out before dad gets here..."_

 _"Mom...? We'll go?" The young Tofa asked while rubbing her eyes._

 _"Yes honey... now come on let's go..." They hurriedly made their way to the front door to go straight to the car where their things are already packed when her dad entered the front door. Both of them froze._

 _"Where the fuck do you think you're going, bitch?" He slurred._

 _"Away from you! I've had enough-" She was cut off when he slapped her with the back of his hand._

 _"Mom!" Tifa kneeled in front of her mom while she cried. She hated this man, more than anything in the world. "Stop it dad!"_

 _Her father raised his hand once again to strike, when her mother stood up and kneed him between his legs really hard, he fell over and that's when they started running outside. They hurriedly rode the the car drove off. Her mother was crying and her eyes were wild while she drove, Tifa was also crying while sitting in the back and too shocked from what happened, why does she have to experience something like this?_

 _"I'm so sorry honey..." She sobbed. "I didn't know it would turn out this way baby..." She wiped her nose with her hand and sobbed some more._

 _"Its not your fault mom, it's daddy, he's really bad to us, he never loved us." She cried more and burried her face in her hands. Her mom didn't notice the stop light had turned red and kept driving, another car made its way from their left side and all Tifa heard was screaming and felt pain that she had never felt before. Then everything went black._

 _End of flashback_

"She died instantly..." Her hands trembled as she remembered. "I survive the crash but I was in a coma for 2 months. When I woke up I found out that my mom was dead. And there beside me at the hospital room, was that despicable man that I call Dad. I didn't know how to fight then, and I was scared of him, so when I was discharged I let him take me home." She took a deep breath and blinked her tears away. Cloud stood up and sat beside her on the bed then put his arm around her shoulder. Aeris and Yuffie were in tears while Zack lost his usual goofy aura. Vincent remained the same but you can see in his eyes that he felt sorry for Tifa. She continued.

"He took care of me for the first few days, when I thought about it, he never laid a hand on me, not once. I was hopeful that he would change for me, and he will be sorry for what happened to my mom. But I was wrong. Six months after he took me in, he started doing to me what he was doing to my mom. He would beat me to a pulp over the simple things, Many days I couldn't go to school because of my bruises. I couldn't go out and play with my friends, and he would call me names like slut and whore, and I was six... I was SIX!" She screamed, Sephiroth stood up but was stopped by Genesis, pointing out that Cloud was already there with so he sat back down. Cloud tightened his grip on her and his eyes hardened. He wanted to kill someone.

"It went on as I grow up. I secretly studied Martial Arts from the Master in Nibelheim, his name was Zangan and I learned it to help defend myself from guys who wanted to touch me, girls who wanted to attack me, and from my dad. At school the boys would throw themselves at me because they like my appearance, if I reject them, they would say crude comments like I'm really a slut like what my dad is saying, he would tell everyone about me sleeping around and being a whore, some dad huh? The girls would be jealous because their boyfriends broke up with them to be with me. I would always get into fights from both boys and girls. That's when I met Sephiroth when I was in my sophomore year. He defended me even if I didn't need it. He thought I was a damsel in distress, I was pissed of course." She looked at Sephiroth who was smirking, she sneered at him then continued speaking. "I beat up four guys in front of him and he was surprised. He told me I was stronger then he, Angeal and Genesis put together-"

"He did not!" Genesis objected slamming his hand on the table. "Did you?" He looked at Sephiroth who just shrugged. Angeal smirked.

"Anyway." Tifa continued. "I joined their gang and after that, somehow, I became respected by the people from school, more like feared me. Nobody dared to cross with me. Specially with these guys always surrounding me." She gestured to her old friends and they all waved which made her sneer once more. "Except for one..." She paused, her face suddenly turned into shock and started trembling.

"Tifa..." Genesis said. Tifa shook her head to reassure them that she could continue.

"A group of fuckers, Kadaj and his brothers, Loz and Yazoo, would always taunt us, would always taunt me, kept reminding me that I was his bitch and he will have me."

 _Flashback_

 _Tifa and her gang were all huddled on the school grounds, just talking and laughing, the students were intimidated by their presence and avoided them as much as they can. The laughter was cut short when someone spoke._

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tifa Lockhart, the school's number one slut." Tifa didn't flinch, she was already used to it._

 _"Watch it fucker." Reno said standing up. Tifa held her hand up to stop him._

 _"You have gathered quite a number of knight in shining armor right here bitch, you've probably spread your legs wide enough to accomodate all those dicks." He laughed. Everyone from Tifa's gang stood up._

 _"Motherfucker!" Rude shouted while running forward to hit Kadaj. Reno and Tseng followed suit and started beating him to the ground. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal all watched the scene with uniterested faces while Elena was hiding her chuckle behind her fingers. Rufus has his arms crossed in front of him and was smirking smugly. Tifa sighed and ran her hand in her face._

 _"Guys stop, there's no need to be so worked up by that idiot." Nobody listened. "STOP IT DAMMIT!" This time they heard her and did what they were told. They left Kadaj lying on the ground, clutching his sides and laughing like a crazy person._

 _"You'll regret that Lockhart, you will be my whore soon."_

 _She didn't take that threat seriously until 3 nights after the incident had told her otherwise. She was walking home from Sephiroth's house, they were all gathered there. Reno, Rude and Tseng got suspended because of their actions. She was fishing her keys out when someone from behind held her firmly then another one placed a towel in front of her face, she struggled for a while then it was black._

 _End of flashback_

Old friends from the table all looked down. She swallowed and ran a shaking hand through her hair, Cloud held her hand and squeezed it, his eyes soft and caring. She stared at him for a while, then she spoke again, still looking at Cloud.

"They manage to get a hold of me, Kadaj and his brothers, and kept me in an abandoned warehouse. They kept me there for days... I was tied up and they were torturing me, cutting me in places, beating me up, and after a while they..." She trembled even more, Aeris were again in the verge of tears. "They raped me... Repeatedly." That's when Aeris burst out crying while Yuffie had silent tears in her eyes. Zack had looked down with a really shocked look on his face while Vincent showed pity for the first time. Cloud tightened his grip more to her and was more furious than ever. He was going to kill them. He wanted to kill them, this Kadaj and his gang. He held Tifa in his arms in a tight embrace and held a protective hand on her head while she trembled. She clearly wanted to cry but she held it in. She continue to speak while being held in Clouds protective arms and chest.

"I managed to free myself after days of being held captive, they were all sleeping that time, they were just done enjoying themselves using me." She choked and Cloud closed his eyes. "I sneaked up into them, and made my way out when Loz, Kadaj's brother, got hold of me, but I was faster than he is though, I got out of his grip and started beating him, all my anger in the world that was pent up was released on that single moment, I thought of my mother, my father, everything, I was losing control of myself and was blinded by fury." She swallowed. "I ended up killing him..." Aeris and Yuffie gasped.

"Oh my God..." Aeris whispered with her hand on her mouth. She stood up and sat beside Tifa and hugged her while she still in Clouds arms. Cloud's eyes were still closed and was hurting a lot. He wanted to cry for her because she wouldn't do it herself.

"The authorities found out what happened after I escaped, the remaining brothers were too shocked to come after me so I got away. I was never turned in because it was self defense in my part, even if I killed him. They got hold of Kadaj and Yazoo and they were sent to Shinra prison, thanks to my good friend, Rufus Shinra right here." She sat up straight and looked at Rufus who managed a small smile but it didnt reach his eyes, like he knows something.

 _He's a Shinra?_ Cloud and the rest thought. But it was not the concern at the moment.

"But it was not done after that. I got sick a few weeks after the incident, i was throwing up a lot." She looked down. "I found out that I was pregnant because of the rape." She was breathing heavily and Cloud held her again, Aeris and Yuffie cried even harder, Zack looked like he was about to cry but held it in. "My dad found my pregnancy test and beat the hell out of me, it got out of control."

 _Flashback_

 _Tifa came home in the middle of the night, she would come home now when her dad is asleep, if she was lucky. She went inside her house to find her father standing in the middle of the living room. She froze._

 _"Dad...?"_

 _"You whore." He held up the pregnancy test. "I was right about you when I told everyone that you were sleeping around. Now you got yourself knocked up you little bitch." Tifa backed away shaking her head._

 _"No Dad! I told you that I was raped! But you never believed me!" He swung his hand across her face and she yelped._

 _"Why would I believe a slut like you?" He said slowly as he approached her._

 _"No...Dad...Please..." Then he started beating her up and it got out of control, neighbor heard the commotion and Tifa's loud screams, Tifa never screamed when she was getting beaten, her father threatened to kill her if she did, so she never did, but now, she wasn't afraid to die anymore, she wanted to be killed and just get it over with. Her life was a mess and she had nothing to look forward too anymore._

 _He suddenly stopped and Tifa sobbed as she took a look at him in between her arms from which she was protecting herself. He was holding his hand to his chest and suddenly collapsed. Tifa screamed then she felt a stinging pain on her lower abdomen, when she looked down, she was already bleeding. She started screaming at the top of her lungs, she then heard a siren coming nearer, she felt light headed and then all she saw was black once more._

 _End of flashback_

"That despicable man died and didn't make it to the hospital, while I lost the baby I was carrying. I didn't want it but I feel horrible because it didn't deserve what happened to it." Tears were now falling freely from her ruby eyes. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Cloud looked at the people sitting on the table, they all looked like they were ashamed of themselves, maybe because they couldn't protect her from what happened.

Tifa suddenly felt dizzy, her she shut her eyes tight then she felt herself falling into Cloud's arms. All she heard was the muffled voices of her friends, calling her name in a panic. She opened her eyes slowly and she was directly looking at the wide blue eyes of Cloud Stife, and she saw a single tear fall down from his just before she closed hers.

 **A/N:** sorry, it was all too much for Tifa to go on, but no worries, Sephy and the other will continue her story for her in the next chapter so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Regrets**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

"Tifa! TIFA!" A frantic Cloud shook Tifa's shoulder as he hastily wiped the single tear that has fallen from his eyes. Everyone was gathered around him all looking panic.

"We better get her to bed." Sephiroth said sternly. Cloud carried her and laid her gently in her bed and pulled up the covers towards her shoulders. He put his palm on her head to check if she has a fever, but he was thankful that there wasn't.

"What happened to her?" Aeris asked as she went to the other side of the bed and sat down, she gently brushed away a few bangs from Tifa's eyes. Sephiroth's hardened eyes softened, he knew that Tifa had found really good friends who cared deeply for her.

"She just fainted from too much emotional stress, it happens to her all the time in Nibelheim." Sephiroth swallowed. "That's why we never left her alone, when she goes home, one of us always goes with her, but she wouldn't want us to be near her house. We didn't know what was going on with her and her dad, we all know that he's drunk bastard but we had no idea that he was hitting her almost every night. She was always in a fight so it was a good excuse for the bruises we see everyday." He sighed. "No one would suspect anything because she always smiled and laughed, with us only anyway, she wouldn't smile for anyone else." He smiled sadly. "Before we met her, she didn't have a single friend. The other students are either scared of her or pissed of at her. Being a girl and the most feared doesn't sit well with some deliquents, so they fight her to show everyone that they can be the king, but with Tifa being extremely skilled, no one stood a chance." He chuckled sadly.

"That's when Kadaj came into the picture." Genesis began. "He and his brothers are extremely arrogant and has the illusion that they're some sort of Gods to be feared. They didn't like the idea of Tifa being more powerful than them. " He scoffed. "Idiots really, their family is rich and are friends with the most powerful family in Gaia, so they could get away with anything." He looked at Rufus who began chewing the inside of his cheek.

"Their parents are good friends of our family. But I was not really fond of them." Rufus continued. "They're always acting all high and mighty and would get into trouble. But my dad having great influence would always manage to get them out. I would tell my father not to do it but he would listen more to his good friend than his own son." He shook his head, smiling bitterly. "I know what those three are capable of, they've been coming and going to the Shinra manor since we were young and I knew how their mind works. They are sick people. So when Kadaj threatened Tifa, I knew he would eventually do it. But at all times my father requested me to be home early to talk about my future at the company, it was the night when Tifa was taken." He clenched his jaw.

"Like we told you," Angeal continued."We never left her alone, but that night, she insisted to go home alone and she said that she could take care of herself. We listened to her request and we have never regretted anything more in our lives. Until this day the guilt..." He looked at Tifa's form in the bed. "It will be always here. That's why we came to see her, so we can protect her from them this time. She ran away from us and came here, pretended tp be a nerd so no one would bother with her and keep herself hidden, but it backfired on her. Her plans always does." He laughed.

"Wait." Cloud interjected. "When you said 'they're coming for you', what did you mean by that?" His eyes were intense.

Angeal sighed. He looked at the others while Rufus bowed his head. He looked back at Cloud and began speaking. "Their father pulled some strings with Rufus' dad, so they got out of prison."

Aeris and Yuffie gasped.

"What?!" Zack exclaimed and stood up. "So now they're looking for her aren't they?!" He ran a hand through his spikes.

"We saw them before we came here, he told us that they know where she is and that she's going to pay for happened to their brother."

Cloud opened his mouth to speak but was stopped when he heard a groan below him, Tifa stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Tifa?" He said softly. "Hey..." He brushed a few strands of her bangs.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked groggily.

"You fainted." Yuffie said. She was now beside Aeris on the bed.

"Tifa, how are you feeling?" Elena asked.

"I'm alright." She sat up. "I'm sorry I worried you like that."

"Tifa, I think it's best if you stay in my house for a while. We have a home here in Midgar, we have bodyguards surrounding the place so you will be safe there. The rest of us are staying there as well for the time being." Rufus said.

Cloud looked at Tifa. "You should stay there teef... It'll be the best for you." Tifa held his hand and nodded.

"You guys are welcome to visit her there anytime." Rufus gestured to Tifa's friends from Midgar high. They all nodded and smiled.

"Yeah we know the place, it's that Shinra mansion with that huge ass steel gate right?" Yuffie asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Rufus tilted his head at the side. "Hey..." He told Yuffie. She looked at him with a puzzled look. "Aren't you Yuffie Kisaragi?" Yuffie's eyes widened and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off when Rufus spoke again. "The princess of Wutai?" He asked with an eyebrow raised.

Everyone's eyes widened, even Vincent, then looked at her direction. Her mouth was hanging open still looking at Rufus.

"You're a princess?!" Everyone asked loudly at once making her yelp.

"I uhhhh..." She cleared her throat. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said, eyes wildly looking everywhere instantly giving her away. Rufus chuckled.

"We've been doing business with Wutai for years, of course I know the royal family, including their mischievous little princess." he said with a smirk. Yuffie shut her eyes tight and let out a small scream at her throat. It made Rufus smirk even more.

"Well, since I have two friends from Gaia's most powerful families, I feel safer than ever." Tifa smirked. They all smiled, but it didn't reach their eyes.

"We better get moving then." Genesis said.

"I'll help you pack Tifa!" Aerid said brightly.

"Me too!" Yuffie and Elena said at the same time, they looked at each other then smiled.

The girls are packing Tifa's stuff while Rufus was on his PHS, arranging the car for their departure. The boys are all sitting together at the dining table. When everything was packed, the cars that the Shinra heir requested drove them towards the mansion, not far from the Shinra electric company at the center of Midgar.

They all stared in awe at how big the house is. They parked in front of the main entrance double doors and was greeted by a number of maids and butlers, taking Tifa's belongings and taking it straight to her room.

"Oh! You don't need to do that..." Tifa protested. But it was already being taken away. Each of them were led to their respective rooms, except for Cloud, Yuffie, Aeris, Zack and Vincent, they have their own houses in Midgar anyway. Rufus insisted that Yuffie should stay at the mansion as well, after knowing that she lives on her own, he told her that it will be best for a royalty like her to stay and be safe, he even offered her some personal body guards but she declined, saying that she wanted to be on her own, she said that she left Wutai to escape, with her dad always controlling what she should do and being surrounded by maids and guards. She was sick of all it so Rufus didn't push anymore.

They all went with Tifa to her room instead and gasped. It was bigger than her apartment, it has a four poster bed and a huge chandelier at the ceiling. She has her own bathroom and a balcony over looking to the electrical company up ahead. Yuffie jumped on the bed while Vincent started pulling her off. Cloud and Zack looked outside at the balcony while Aeris and Tifa admired the rest of the room. Then a butler made his way inside the room.

"Madam, Sir, dinner will be ready in 30 minutes, Master Rufus has requested me to accompany you by then towards the dining hall. I will be back later." Then he bowed and went out. They all looked at each other and smiled.

They all had dinner together, just laughing and chatting. Reno grabbed a handful of spaghetti sauce and slapped it at Rude's head with a sickening splat, making them all laugh. THe bald man stood up and chased Reno around the huge dining table while the red head cackled like a maniac. Rude grabbed a piece of meatball and threw it at Reno's direction but The red head was too fast so it hit Tseng straight in the face instead. They all laughed harder when the meatball sauce slowly dripped from the raven-haired man's cheek while his eyes are closed. Rufus was used to his friend's antics so he never complained about rude table manners and just chuckled.

When it was time to go home, The Shinra heir asked to drivers to escort each of them to their houses. They all said their goodbyes then waited for Cloud to come out, he was alone with Tifa in her room.

"Are you okay now Teef?" He sighed.

"Yeah..." She said softly.

"I'll... be here tomorrow. If that's okay?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah... I'd love that Cloud." He gave her a small smile.

"I guess... I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

"Yeah... Goodnight Cloud." She smiled again and it made him blush so he hastily turned on his heel.

"Bye." He blurted then started walking away fast. Tifa followed him with a confused look then went inside and closed her door.

Cloud was walking fast like an idiot until he reached the main doors to get inside the car. Once he was inside he hastily closed the door beside him then hid his face by looking at the window. The rest looked at each other then stared intently at Cloud, saw his reddened face, then they all, except Vincent, quietly snickered to one another with their hands on their mouths.

Beside them was an unaware Cloud Strife who was still blushing furiously.

 _Damn_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: To protect**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy.**

He tossed and turned in his bed all night, he couldn't bring himself to sleep, not from all the events that had happened.

Tifa's back story really bothered him, and he admired her even more that she was able to endure all of that without losing her sanity. His eyes hardened again when he thought about Kadaj and his gang, how they have tortured her, even raped her, he was furious and he swore to himself that he will protect Tifa.

 _"Make sure she doesn't get into any more fights Cloud, she has violent tendencies when provoked and she loses self control, like what happened to that schoolmate of yours. But she could be much worst than that. Please watch out for her."_

He remembered Sephiroth saying that to him. It made him want to protect her even more.

Then he remembered her face, her smile, her cry, images of Tifa was flashing through his mind causing him to blush and hide his face in his hands like a love struck elementary school boy.

 _How embarrassing._ He thought.

* * *

Tifa woke up to an annoying alarm sound. But it was not the same buzzing sound from her old one, instead, it was the muffled sound from the loud mouth of a certain red head yelling insults to his bald headed partner in crime outside the hall. She groaned then covered her head with a big fluffy pillow.

"Hey Tifa! Breakfast is ready yo!" Reno pounded her door and she bolted up groaning once again.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming!" She blew her bangs away from her eyes.

She got ready for school, this time, in her real appearance, her dark blue school jacket was not loose anymore but it showed off her curves, her black dress shirt has one button opened and her bow tie is a little lose. Her skirt is now shorter, it was now showing her creamy legs, she wore a black knee high socks and brown school shoes. Her hair is loose, bangs are now even and greatly showed off her pretty face.

She greeted everyone at the dining hall and was surprised at what she saw, they were all somehow wearing Midgar High's uniform. She furrowed her brows. Sephiroth wore his jacket which was opened all the way showing his neatly placed tie, his hair tied loosely on his back in a ponytail, Genesis and Angeal wore theirs the same way but the ties were loose. Reno kept his jacket opened as well but he didnt wore his neck tie while Rude was all prim and proper, but wore several earring on both ears. Elena wore everything perfectly except there was no bow tie and the skirt is shorter. Rufus wore everything in order and it was screaming 'Shinra heir' when you look at him, and Tseng wore his uniform like what a good student should be.

"Might want to welcome us to our new school?" Rufus said with a smirk.

"What...?" Her mouth fell open.

"We'll be staying here so might as well continue our senior year here." Elena said happily as she popped a grape to her mouth.

"What about your parents?!" Tifa asked suddenly. The all laughed.

"Rufus used his charms, as usual." Reno said while stabbing his pancakes then shoving it to his mouth. Tifa looked at Rufus then he shrugged in the most classy manner. Tifa shook her head.

"Okay...?" Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, Rude and Tseng smirked at her face.

"We better get going or we'll be late." Tseng said looking at his watch. Sephiroth waved a toast at Tifa's face, she said thanks and took it along with her towards the front door. They all got inside the cars then drove off.

* * *

Cloud was quietly getting his needed books in his locker while being surrounded by a bunch of giggling girls, he rolled his eyes.

"Cloud!" He looked at his left to see Aeris and the rest coming his way. He closed his locker and walked towards them.

"Have you seen Tif-" Zack stopped and looked ahead, Cloud saw his eyes widen, he furrowed his brows then looked at the direction he was looking at, his eyes widened as well.

Tifa appeared from around the corner and was now walking in the middle of the hall, her hips swayed with every step, hair swaying gracefully, her face wearing a dashing smile as she caught sight of them, every student turned their heads on the hot newcomer, he felt himself drooling a little so he licked his lips then he returned her smile but it melted when he saw eight more people appearing from the corner. They all started walking behind her, each one of them smirking. Everyone turned their heads at the scary looking group, some even backed away slowly. Some of them noticed the young heir and the name 'Rufus Shinra' was whispered repeatedly.

"What are they doing here?" Zack asked.

"And why are they wearing the school uniform?" Vincent asked.

"And why are they all smirking?" Yuffie asked.

"You guys!" Aeris said cheerfully and ran towards the group. They all smiled at her.

They all gave their greetings. Cloud and Tifa looked at each other and smiled.

The news of the beautiful newcomer was non other than the geeky Tifa Lockhart spread like wildfire throughout the school. The boys who were making fun of her before was now drooling over her, and the girls, specially Scarlet, were scoffing at the sight of her, they were jealous, extremely jealous, specially when the prince of the school, Cloud Strife, was following her around all day.

* * *

"I talked to the school board and they allowed the bodyguards to surround the school since I am attending here as well." Rufus said calmly as he ate his lunch. They all nodded.

"Thank you so much for doing this Rufus..." Tifa said to the heir smiling, Rufus smiled back.

"It's not a problem, I will help as much as I can. You are the only real friends I've got, everyone wanted to be my friend because of my status, but not you guys, and for that I am grateful."

It was true, when they met Rufus they would always decline his offers which would involve money, they would treat him like a normal highschool student and they would insist to treat him and pay for him while they were out instead of the other way around. It was actually the first time they said yes to his offer to stay at their mansion, but it was because of Tifa's safety so they didn't have a choice on the matter.

The day was over without any problems, except for Reno and Rude causing a scene at the school grounds, again. They all went home, but Cloud decided to go to the Shinra mansion for the day.

* * *

"This will be the death of me!" Cloud sratched his head in frustation over his calculus homework. Tifa giggled at him. They were in Tifa's study table inside her room.

"Here let me help you." She was now behind him and looked over at his paper when he turned his head around only for his face to bump on her chest. He yelled and fell off his chair landing on his butt in the process.

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" She held her hand on her mouth to stop herself from laughing. He stood up then rubbed his bottoms.

"Ha ha very funny Teef." He looked at her with a fake angry pout then she burst out laughing. He laughed as well then started chasing her around the room while she yelped.

Sephiroth was walking down the hall and walked past at Tifa's door when he heard her muffled giggling and yelping from behind the door. He smirked and shook his head then went on his way.

Cloud caught her by the waist then pulled her to the bed and they started rolling while laughing hysterically, just then, Reno opened her door then poked his head in time see Cloud on top of a laughing Tifa, they both looked and stood up hastilly, Reno gave them a sinister smirk.

"Hey Cloudy, don't forget this yo!" He threw something at Cloud's direction and he caught it. Both of them looked at it and their eyes widened.

"You idiot!" Tifa shouted then ran after the red head while he cackled.

Cloud felt his forehead sweat as he stared at the piece of condom he held in his hand.

A/N: Why the hell was Reno carrying a condom around? Because he's Reno!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Nice legs**

 **Rated for language.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**.

After dinner that night, Cloud and Tifa spent their night just talking and laughing about silly things while lying on the huge bed, until it was already late and he was tired anyway, he ended up calling his mom and telling her that he would spend the night in a friend's house. It was a weekend the next day anyway. Rufus had the butler to send him some night clothes and extra toiletries, though he only wore the T-shirt and not the pajama pants, he wore his boxers to bed. Tifa requested that he sleep in her room for the night. Tifa took the left side of the bed while he took the right.

"Goodnight Cloud..." She smiled sleepily then turned to her side, facing away from him.

"Goodnight Teef..." He too turned away to his side and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

The blonde woke up to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He groaned and sat up while scratching his head. He looked at Tifa and saw that she was still asleep. He slowly got up to answer the door.

He slowly opened it while rubbing his eyes. Then looked up when he heard a gasp.

Zack and the others were looking at him with eyes wide as saucers. He stared at them with his eyes half opened and blinked slowly.

"Is... Tifa awake?" Aeris asked hesitantly. Cloud sighed.

"No, not yet but I'll wake her now." He turned around to go to Tifa when Zack spoke.

"Oh by the way Cloud." He faced them again. Zack grinned sinisterly. "Nice legs." He said while wiggling his eyebrows. Cloud slammed the door to his face. They all snickered except Vincent, he just smirked.

He slowly walked towards the bed and crawled up. He put his arms around the sleeping Tifa from behind and leaned his cheeks unto hers.

"Tifa..." He called. No answer.

"Tifa..." He blew raspberries on her cheek and she giggled then groaned.

"What...?" She asked groggily.

"Zack and the others are outside the door."

"They are?" She bolted up and her head collided with Cloud's.

"Ow!" He whined while clutching his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry!" She laughed then laid back down and grabbed Cloud by his neck to hug him. She can feel his body vibrating due to his silent laugh. She giggled. Then she stood up and went towards the door to greet her guests. Cloud was still clutching his head on the bed.

"Hiya!" Yuffie greeted happily when Tifa opened the door.

"Guys! Come in!" She hugged them all then gestured for them to come in.

"Someone didn't sleep enough last night, Tifa, what did you do to him?" Zack asked with a smirk, Tifa smirked along with him.

"Shut up." Cloud said then laid back down and covered his head with a pillow.

"Are you guys dating now?" Yuffie suddenly asked.

"No." They both said hastily at the same time, they looked at each other then laughed.

"Oooooookay. No, riiiiiiight." Zack said still grinning evily.

"No Zack." Tifa giggled. "We aren't dating." She smiled.

"But you guys look cute together!" Aeris exclaimed. Cloud and Tifa blushed. The latter was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

"Sir, Madam, breakast is already served in the dining hall." A butler called from behind the door.

"Okay! Thanks Sebastian!" Tifa replied back.

"Why is it that when there's a butler, its always Sebastian?" Zack asked and everyone laughed.

* * *

They all went down to the dining hall to find everyone already at their seats, they all looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey guys! Good morning!" Elena waved her hand.

"Hey!" The visitors greeted back.

"I was wondering since it's the weekend, we can all watch a movie in the home theater." Rufus drank his juice. "There's a popcorn and cotton candy machine." He smiled. Yuffie screeched which made him wince.

"That'll be great Rufus." Tifa smiled back.

"I'm itching for some action." Genesis said while rubbing his palms together.

"No way! I want a fantasy one! Something with wizards and fairies and shit!" Yuffie stabbed her pancakes and shoved it in her mouth.

"How about a sci-fi one?" Sephiroth asked.

"No aliens invading the hell out of our planet for me. I would like to see some horror so I can watch Cloudy boy scream like a little girl." Zack ruffled the blonde's hair. Cloud glared at him.

"I do not scream like a little girl." Cloud said in gritted teeth and Tifa giggled. They all snickered.

They all continued their argument about what type of movie they will watch, they ended up agreeing to comedy instead. They all went to the home theater after breakfast and their mouths hanged open. The home theater was indeed, looking like a real theater, but a smaller one, complete with a popcorn and cotton candy machine and a soda dispenser.

Yuffie started running while squeeling and took her seat in the middle row while the rest followed suit. Cloud and Tifa sat at the back a little away from the rest.

The movie started after a while then each of them started getting some snacks. They laughed at the funniest parts.

"Hey... you okay?" Tifa whispered in Cloud's ear and it sent shivers down his spine. He looked at her, their faces were really close to each other. They both blushed.

"Yeah.. why do you ask?"

"You keep yawning..."

"Yeah sorry, still sleepy because of our uninvited guests..." He pouted. Tifa giggled. She then leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. He slowly took her hand that was on the arm rest and intertwined their fingers. They stayed that way until the movie ended.

* * *

"That was fucking hilarious yo." Reno said smiling as they head out of the room.

"It was." Angeal chuckled.

"I think I'm gonna take a nap." Cloud said yawning.

"Okay then." Tifa rubbed his back and he smiled sleepily at her. "We'll just be in the garden in the back by the fountain and hang out a little. He nodded.

Their friends from Nibelheim retreated to their rooms leaving only the one from Midgar high to hang out by the fountain.

* * *

"This is some fancy shit." Zack said as he examined an expensive looking tea cup with his finger tapping his chin. They were all having tea and small sandwiches which Yuffie devoured like mad. Just then, Tifa's phone rang.

"Excuse me." She stood up and flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Where the hell are ya kid?!" The man from the other line's voice was so loud she had to remove the reciever away from her ear.

"Cid! I'm sorry I forgot to call you!" She grimaced.

"Yeah damn you did, you haven't come to work for days and you didn't even bother to give me an explanation goddammit!" She grimaced again.

"I'm sorry Cid, but I..." She looked over her shoulder to see all her friends looking at her. She looked ahead again. "I just had an emergency, you remember when I told you about..." She swallowed. "Those guys..."

"What the fuck do you mean?!"

"I'm currently staying at a friend's house, I have to stay safe Cid. I can't go to work anymore.. I'm so sorry..." She trailed of. The man on the other line sighed.

"Nah, it's fine kiddo. But I feel terrible losing my best bartender. Are you sure you're okay in there? Are they looking for yo-" He suddenly stopped. "Tifa, what do those guys look like?" Tifa's brows furrowed.

"They..." She closed her eyes. "They have silver hair, the other one longer than the other. Why do you ask?" He didn't speak for a while. "Hello?"

"Oh shit." Tifa's eyes widened. "Tifa..." Her lips quivered. "They had drinks here and were asking about you two days ago." Her face twisted to horror.

Then she fell limp towards the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Only me**

 **Warning: There is lemon on this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer:I don't own final fantasy.**

"What the hell happened?!" A frantic Cloud shouted right in front of Zack's face who held his hand up in surrender.

"Cloud you have to calm down! I told you that she just suddenly fainted while talking to someone on the phone!"

"Who was she talking to?" Cloud asked in gritted teeth.

"I heard it was someone named Cid." Yuffie answered.

"Do you know the guy?" Reno asked.

They all thought for a while then shook their heads "No, we don't." Cloud said sternly.

"We'll gonna have to wait until she wakes up, who ever she was talking to must have caused her too much stress for her to faint again." Sephiroth said. Eyes filled with worry as he stared the unconscious form of Tifa in her bed.

"She was talking about not being able to call her workplace that she was no longer working there." Aeris said. Cloud snapped his head towards her.

"Are you sure Aeris?" He asked.

"Yeah I heard it too. We all did." Vincent said in monotone.

"I know where she used to work." He stood up. "I'll go there now, I need some answers."

"Why don't we just check her last call then call it back?" Yuffie asked.

"It'll be better to talk to him in person. We dont know when Tifa will wake up." Cloud spoke, his eyes glued to Tifa.

"I'll go with you." Sephiroth said.

"I'll go too, Cloud." Genesis stood up.

"Me too." Angeal said as he approach the blond. He nodded.

"I'll get the car ready." Rufus said and went out to the door.

"By the way Cloud, where does she work?" Elena asked.

"Seventh heaven, it's a bar and she's a bartender there." He answered.

* * *

The car took them to the establisment they were looking for. They got out and the four of them looked up the building.

"This is it." Cloud said, he opened the door to walk inside while the others followed him.

"Didn't ya see the fuckin' closed sign? Goddamn idiots." They all stopped then looled around for the source of the voice, just then, a grumpy looking man with blonde hair stood up from behind the counter, he has a cigarette hanging from his mouth and muttering under his breath.

"We are sorry, but we are friends of Tifa Lockhart." Sephiroth said. Cid raised his eyebrow.

"Oh yeah?" He crossed his arms. "Why should I believe you? She just told me that she was being hunted by guys with silver hair, and you boy, has a long ass silver hair-"

"I am not affiliated with those bastards!" Sephiroth retorted. They were all surprised to see him lose his cool like that.

"Look sir." Cloud interrupted. "We heard from our friends that she was talking to you before she fainted-"

"She fuckin' fainted?!" Cid interjected.

"-We would like to know what you were talking about for her to faint like that, it only happens when shes too much emotional stress." Cloud stared at Cid for a while. "Please sir." He pleaded. Cid sighed.

"I called her to ask why she hasn't come to work for days, she told me that she's staying at a friend's house to keep her safe, you know, from those guys who are after her." They nodded. "Anyway, 2 days ago, there were two guys with silver hair who looked like homosexuals asking about her and if she was coming to work." They all looked at each other with wide eyes. " And I told her about that."

"2 days ago..." Cloud whispered. "Did they tell you anything else? And did you tell them where she lives?"

"No, fuck no, I'm not an idiot chocobo head!" Cloud twitched at the nickname. "I would never give out my employees' private information. Just told 'em that I have no fuckin' idea where she is, then they left." He chewed his cigarette butt.

"Thank you." Cloud said then they all turned to their heels when Cid spoke once more.

"Hey spikey." Cloud turned to face him. "Watch after her, I owe her my wife's life. She was being attacked one night, trying to mug her then eventually maybe kill her, they had weapons and shit, when Tifa came running in the scene and beat the shit out if the men that assualted my wife. I offered her this job as a thank you for what she had done. I know about her life that's why I wanted to help her. Take care of her will ya?" They all chuckled, that is so like Tifa.

"Of course. Thank you." Cloud said then they went on their way.

* * *

"I know this would happen." Angeal clenched his jaw as they walk inside the double doors of the mansion. They proceeded to go upstairs to check on Tifa. When they reached the room, everyone was still there but Tifa was still unconscious. Cloud walked over to her.

"Tifa..."

They told everyone what Cid had told them and they began to worry for her.

"We better get down stairs so she can properly rest. The guards around the house will be doubled as soon as possible so there's no need to worry." Rufus said, he then went out of the room to give orders and everyone followed suit.

"Take care of her Cloud." Aeris said as she looked at Tifa one last time, then she went on her way. Cloud quietly closed the door and bolted the locks. He went over to the bed and laid down beside her and caressed her cheek.

"I'll protect you, I promise Tifa..." He kissed her forehead. Just then, she stirred and groaned. "Tifa? Hey..." She slowly opened her eyes.

"Cloud...?" She sighed. "I fainted again, haven't I?" He nodded.

"How are you feeling?" She sat up then stared ahead. Then her face twisted to horror again, she remembered her conversation with Cid and she trembled. The torture they did to her really shook her, no matter how strong she is.

"Tifa?" Cloud went closer to her."It's okay..." He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here baby." She wrapped her arms on his neck then started crying.

"I'm scared Cloud, what they did to me, it's-" Cloud cut her off as he took her mouth on his own. She moaned kiss him back with passion. She opened her mouth to give his tongue access and explored her mouth, she did the same with his and he moaned. They broke apart to catch their breath then kissed again, more hungrily than before, she felt her body being pushed towards the bed and she did not object, she pulled him closer to her as he lay on top of her, his hands roaming everywhere, feeling her every curve.

"Cloud..." She cried. "I'm scared..." She kissed him again while crying.

"I'll make everything go away..." He kissed her forehead. "The fear..." He kissed her eye."The pain..." He kissed her cheek. "Everything..." He hovered over her mouth. "Think of me Tifa..." He leaned closer. "Only me..." Then he kissed her again passionately and she kissed back, her hands running through his hair. He lowered himself to kiss her jaw then down to her neck, and trailed kisses there. He nipped and sucked her creamy smooth skin while she moaned.

His hand roamed south to cup her generous breast and she moaned even more. He pulled back a little to lift her shirt upwards, she sat up so it can go all the way to her head then threw it without care across the room, she cupped his face the kissed him again, he undid her bra then dropped it on the floor. They pulled away then lay down again. He stared at her chest for a while then lowered his face to suck on her bud while caressing the other. She threw her head back and pulled his hair slightly but not in a painful way.

"Cloud..." She said breathlessly.

"Only me Tifa..." He whispered. "Only me..." He sucked and licked on her nipples once again. He pulled away and he kneeled in between her legs and gently caressed her already soaking nether region, she moaned at his gentle touch. The he lowered himself and kissed her folds with her panties still on, he set the garment aside then started licking her core, tasting her juices while she moaned even more. He licked her jewel repeatedly she was more wet then ever. He sat up again and wiped his mouth with hand. He gently removed her shorts and underwear and threw it aside, he then pulled up his shirt over his head, joining with the rest of their clothes, Tifa was surprised how muscular he was, it aroused her even more. Then his pants and boxers joined in not long after. He hovered over her kiss her again as she wrap her arms on his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled away gently and searched her eyes.

"I love you Tifa..." He whispered. She cried even more.

"I love you more..." He hugged her tight. "Make love to me, Cloud..."

He pulled away then positioned himself between her thighs. He looked at her and she nodded for him to go on. And slowly, he pushed himself inside, she moaned as he entered her inch by inch. It was his turn to moan when he was fully inside her. He kissed her again then started thrusting gently into her while his lips were glued to her own causing them to moan in each other's mouths. He then burried his head on her shoulders while his thrusts were gentle, caring, full of love. He supported himself upwards then began to pump a little faster while she ran her hands on his muscular chest and abs, she threw her back and panted as his pumps became faster, she can feel herself reaching her breaking point. Cloud lowered his head the sucked on her nipple once again, making her crazy. He pulled away again then started thrusting faster while he moaned and groaned.

"Tifa... Baby, I love you..." He moaned. "So much..."

"I love you more... I love you more..." She said breathlessly. Then she suddenly felt herself climaxing, she grabbed a nearby pillow then covered her face with it began screaming, Cloud felt her spasm around his manhood and it triggered his own release, he threw the pillow away from her face then kissed her again to muffle their screams. He pulled out of Tifa as his hot liquid exploded all over her abdomen, he sighed as he stroked himself.

He stopped then burried his head on her shoulder to catch his breath while Tifa wrapped her arms around him. She had stopped crying and closed her eyes. Then, she suddenly laughed, Cloud raised his head to look at her with his eyebrow raised. She looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"We forgot that condom that Reno gave us." And he laughed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: For her, we will**

 **Warning: slight violence ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**

 **Sephiroth's POV**

We weren't the best bunch in town, in fact, we were the worst. We would always cause trouble everywhere, get into gang fights and always win, everybody feared us. At school, the higher ups don't even bother with extreme measures of discipline, just detention and a few days of suspension, specially with Rufus on our side, they were scared of his father, he's the financer and the director of the Nibelheim Academy after all. We will stop at nothing to do what we wanted, until one fateful day when we made a really idiotic decision that could have cost our lives.

We all agreed to camp up in Mt. Nibel, even if we knew that savage monsters are lurking the area, since all us knew how to fight our own battles, we figured that we could have handled it. We took the challenge to see how far can we fight, and camped for the night. We build out tents, made a bonfire and told scary stories that only made us laugh.

When we were tired enough to go and curl ourselves in our tents and sleeping bags, we heard a noise not far away from us, we were instantly alert of course. We knew we weren't alone and based from the growling sound it made, we knew that it was a monster. We prepared ourselves to fight the beast and waited for it to come out. But we knew we made the wrong choice when it did.

It was bigger than any other monster we've seen, the ones we can handle. But this one, it was so huge we can fit in its mouth when it decides to devour us all at once. We backed away from it and started running away when its claw caught up with Elena, her back was torn and she screamed at the top of her lungs. We rushed back to help her only for the beast's tail to collide with all of us in one swift movement. We all flew back and Reno, Tseng and Rufus hit their heads on a nearby rock and lost consciousness. Me, Angeal and Genesis managed to recover quickly and hastily stood up to help Elena and carry her out of the monster's claw. Rude rushed to us and grabbed Elena from us and took her to safety in a nearby cave like he did with our unconscious comrades. The three of us stood in front of the monstrousity and readied ourselves to fight it, but we knew we didn't stand a chance, we were doomed at that moment. It lifted its claw to rip us apart into many pieces when it suddenly growled in pain and fell over, we could hear a sound of impact and crushing bones where the monster is laid, it stood up again only to fell over from a huge impact on it's side, We couldn't make out what was happening because it was dark, we slowly backed away just in time to see someone emerge and started hitting savage blows on top of the monster's head. We all saw how our savior punched through the fiend'a eye then pulled it out only for it to roll in our direction. Our savior's battle cries were fierce and filled with rage, it jumped high in the air and flipped then landed both feet on the monster's head causing its head to split apart, brains and guts flew everywhere some of them hitting our faces and bodies. Then it backflipped again landing gracefully on the ground.

Our savior slowly stood up from its kneeling position and turned around to face us, we still couldn't see anything, we were about to move forward when the full view of Tifa Lockhart emerged from the dark, all covered in blood and guts, standing with one arm on her hips and one hand flipping her hair over her shoulder. We all stared in awe at this beautiful and strong being who just saved our lives. From then on, our trouble making days were over, she joined us and we all swore to our body and soul that we will give our lives for her, like she had done for ours. From that moment on, we all made pact.

That for her, we will.

* * *

 **Cloud's POV**

I wasn't the friendliest person alive, I was always grumpy and unapproachable, I never really had friends growing up. Girls would throw themselves at my feet because they liked my appearance, but I never really paid attention to them, except for an ex-girlfriend of mine, but I didn't think I felt any love for her, it was only lust, because, let's face it, I am a guy growing up, and I have certain needs from the opposite sex. Call me a jerk, but it is what it is. I broke it of when she started whoring around and acting all possessive and being a psycho bitch.

When I met Zack, I changed a little bit, I was finally talking a little, though only to them, he introduced to his girlfriend and his other friends, who I grew fond with. They would always tease me and make fun of me, but I act pissed off but it didn't actually bothered me. But if someone who I don't know does that to me, don't expect to come home to their moms with their teeth still in tact.

But what made me change for the better was a certain someone who I met at my senior year in high school, she was always made fun off since the first day and called her horrible names, but somehow, when I saw her, something about her caught my interest, she wasn't nice looking as her hair was uneven and disheveled, she has this horrible rimmed glasses and unflaterring outfits, but she was different from the other girls, she would not squeel the moment she sees me, she would ignore me and avoid me, she didnt act like those other girls.

When I finally saw her face for the first time, I've felt something that I have never felt before, and since then, I couldn't stop thinking about her, I couldn't understand what was happening to me, whenever I see her, my heart beats madly, I sweat a lot and I always wanted to be near her. I just wanted to protect her from everyone who would want to hurt her.

When the incident with Scarlet happened, I was furious and wanted the slap the shit out of that despicable woman, only I would never ever hit a girl, I am a jerk but I would never do that. Tifa took all the blows and avoided to reveal her true self, it was the only thing she could to avoid getting attention to herself, but she lost control when Aeris was hurt, and she had only joined us that day but she has proven to us that she will stop at nothing to protect her friends, even if it will cause her trouble.

This is the girl who taught us what loyalty and friendship meant, she would protect and defend the people she cared about without hesistation.

This is the girl who taught me how to change and smile and laugh, the girl who taught me how care for people more, and the girl who taught me how to have fun, the girl we all swore to defend and protect just like she did to our friend, the girl named Tifa Lockhart, the only one I have truly loved.

So for her, we will.

A/N: Tifa never told the truth about how she met her friends from Nibelheim during chapter 8 when she was telling her story, she was scared that if she did, her new friends will fear her and leave her, just like every other person in her old school.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Don't cha?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

It has been 2 weeks since they knew that Kadaj and Yazoo are in the city and looking for Tifa's whereabouts. Though they all knew that they were already probably watching them, waiting for the chance to strike, but with her old friends on her side, they wouldn't let anything happen to their leader, and with her new friends and recently, her lover, he will do anything to keep his love safe from the bastards.

Cloud and Tifa's relationship has been made known throughout the whole school, the girls are furious and cursing her and her very being but secretly agreed that they were, indeed, a very perfect match and the hottest couple on school, aside from Zack and Aeris. Zack, being the handsome captain of the basketball team, and has a dashing smile that will make any girl melt like jelly on the knees, was just as popular as Cloud before but everyone laid low when he and Aeris got together. No one dared to compete with the emerald eyed angel for they know they never stood a chance.

Cloud has been staying in the Shinra manor for two weeks now, his mother was away on a business trip for a month, so it was better for him to stay with his friends and girlfriend, and avoid cooking for himself, for he might burn the house down again, a confession he seriously regrets because the residents of the mansion won't leave him alone because of it. Specially Reno, there were many instances that the red head would be always running around the halls while being chased by the angry blonde.

So far everything was normal, except for, well, a certain event. A beautiful and sultry senior girl with long red hair and blue eyes named Shalua Rui, suddenly appeared in front of their group during lunch, in which two tables were joined together to accomodate all 14 of them, called Sephiroth's attention, and confessed her undying love right then and there. It was the first time for them to see him blush and stutter his reply. No words came out of him and looked like a fish out of water, which made them all snicker in their hands. The girl was left devastasted but he later secretly sent a letter to her locker bearing the message 'I'll think about it' which made the girl's day.

"You gotta admit Sephy, she's pretty hot!" Zack exclaimed smiling brightly but it melted when he earned a glare from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hn." Sephiroth just grunted his reply then cleared his throat making Genesis and Angeal smirk in amusement.

"Well if you don't make a move soon." Reno said with his mouth full with some crumbs falling out earning a disgusted look from Yuffie, then he loudly swallowed before speaking. "I'll let her fall for my charms and I know she won't be able to resist my sexiness yo." Sephiroth turned to look at him with an disinterested face, he would never admit it but he has full confidence in his own sexiness and Reno, although having good looks, would never win against him, he thought smugly.

It was the weekend again, and Rufus had suggested that they all went to the Gold Saucer for some fun, he has lifetime VIP passes that would instantly grant them access to the rides and not wait in those long lines for hours. It was the last place that Kadaj and his brother would go to anyway. Everyone was happy of course.

The trip towards the amusement park was uneventful, they had to stop a few times so Yuffie and Cloud can run out of the limousine and release their breakfast on the road or in a nearby meadow. Elena has motion sickness too but she had pills with her which she forgot to give the two, earning a groan from the others when she finally remembered. Then Reno had his earphones the whole journey while singing along, his voice is a disaster and it was better to listen to the screeching noise of fingernails being ran on a blackboard than him.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me? Don't cha wish your girlfriend was freak like me? Don't cha?" He sang then he grinded his hips on his seat, his arms up with his fists closed, lips pursed.

"Disgusting." Yuffie said making Genesis laugh beside her.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Cloud put his hand on his mouth and everyone groaned again.

They finally arrived after that torturous ride, making Yuffie shriek in happiness that had them all cover their ears. The car first took them to the Ghost hotel, where they would spend the night. They got the penthouse suite so they could be all together in one room, the guards will surround the place when they decided to crash for the night later.

Cloud, Zack and Vincent were dragged by Tifa, Aeris and Yuffie to the Round square for some rides, a few guards accompanying them as Rufus' orders, while Reno, Rude and Rufus went to the Chocobo square to watch and bet on the race. Sephiroth, Genesis and Angeal went over to the Battle square while Elena and Tseng went together to the Wonder Square.

"Baby..." Cloud said as he clutched his stomach and was throwing up again. "Don't make me... uggghh..." Tifa smiled sheepishly. She was feeling guilty more than ever. She was so excited to ride the roller coaster that she dragged Cloud along with her forgetting about his motion sickness, the seatbelt was already on his chest and shoulder before he could protest and screamed like a tortured soul at the top of his lungs when the ride started.

Aeris and Zack were looking rather cheesy as they held hands while they mount the horses on the carousel, both smiling brightly, like they were shooting a romantic music video, while Yuffie and Vincent rode the water slide causing them both wet clothes, Vincent muttered curses under his breath as he remembered sitting calmly on the ride, having his arms crossed in front him as the boat slowly moved then rapidly descend the slide with water violently splashing his face while he calmly closed his eyes. He fought the urge to strangle the princess who was laughing hysterically beside him.

They all met up to have lunch after, just talking about their experiences, they did notice that Tseng and Elena were closer than ever. Then went again on different paths to go to their choice of attraction. Cloud and Tifa decided to ride the Gondola after a tiring day.

"Wow..." Tifa said as she looked out the window, Cloud stared at her, taking in her beauty, he was so inlove with this girl, he will do anything for her.

"Baby, look!" She said pointing outside for him to see the fireworks. "It's beautiful..." Then Cloud leaned forward and grabbed her chin with his forefinger and thumb to make her face him, he searched her eyes, both of them wishing that this moment will never end, that there was no danger lurking in the corner once they go back home. His face softened as he stared at her some more then he whispered to her lips.

"You're beautiful..." Then he kissed her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I'm sorry**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"I have recieved a report that silver haired guys are roaming around the vicinity outside of the mansion." Rufus said sternly as they gather at the huge dining table. Tifa 's eyes hardened. Cloud looked over to his girlfriend with a worried look. He held her shaking hand on his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. She calmed down a little.

"So they finally found our hideout eh?" Reno said as he chewed a toothpick in his mouth.

"It's not exactly a hideout because this place screams 'Home of Shinra, bitches' all over it." Yuffie pointed, Reno sneered at her.

"Guys, they're just two guys, and we are how many? It shouldn't be a problem right? We can handle those idiots." Zack said as he collide his closed fist to his open palm.

"Yeah but you never know when they have weapons with them." Elena said.

Sephiroth sighed. "Guess we have no choice but smuggle ours to school then." He said as he tap his fingers on the table.

"But we might be found and get expelled yo." Reno said.

Tifa closed her eyes, her friends are all getting in trouble because of her. They didn't need to protect her like this. She's feeling guilty more than ever for having to put her friends in this kind of misery. They don't deserve to be dragged into it. She looked at Cloud and her lips quivered. When he met her gaze she lowered her head again.

 _What was I thinking involving myself with him. I don't deserve this, he doesn't deserve to get involved in my fucked up life. Oh Cloud..._ She thought and her eyes watered causing her to stand up, turn around and retreat to her room.

"Tifa?" Sephiroth called but Genesis shook his head.

"Just let her be for a while." He said.

Without a word, Cloud stood up and followed his girlfriend while the rest of them followed his retreating back with their eyes that was filled with worry and anxiety.

Cloud reached Tifa's room and gently knocked.

"Baby?" No answer.

He slowly opened the door find her in the bed, laying on her side with a pillow covering her face. He quietly closed the door and made his way towards the bed they shared. He crawled up then laid down beside her then put his arm around her. That's when he noticed that she was sobbing quietly.

"Baby... look at me..." She didn't. He supported himself with his elbow to gently remove the pillow from her face, she didn't protest. "Hey..." He kissed her cheek. "I love you baby... so much..." And she cried more than before. She kept crying for a few minutes more and her boyfriend just held her, comforting her, he let feel that she wasn't alone. She calmed down a little, she sniffed and sighed while Cloud stroked her hair. He kissed her head when she suddenly spoke and told him the three words that he never wanted to hear from her.

"Lets break up."

* * *

"How do you think she's doing?" Tseng asked. Angeal shook his head.

"No matter how strong she is, her experience in the hands of them was too much for her." He said.

"I can't imagine what she had to endure, and it pains me that I can't even help her feel better." Aeris cried as burried her face on her hands. Zack put his arms around him and whispered soothing words in her ear.

"We knew this moment was gonna come, that's why we came here in the first place. I suggest that you stop hanging out with us from now on." Rufus said sternly.

"What?!" Yuffie and Zack bellowed at the same time.

"You can't tell us to stop seeing you guys! To stop seeing her!" Yuffie screamed.

"It's too dangerous for you to get involved." Rude spoke firmly while adjusting his sunglasses over his nose.

"I'm sorry." The young heir apologized. "This is the best for everyone."

"But-" Aeris protested but Angeal waved his hand on her.

"Please just listen to us, we know what these guys are capable of and we don't want to put you in dangerous situations." He said.

Zack gritted his teeth but didn't argue, he knew that this conversation is over but he wasn't gonna let this go.

"Fine." The princess stood up. "Thanks for everything." She said without emotion then turned on her heel and went out. Aeris, Zack and Vincent stood up as well, said their thanks then went out the door.

"I'm going to miss them, specially that brat of a princess yo." Reno said. They all chuckled.

"I wonder how Tifa and Cloud are doing?" Elena asked.

"Just let them be." Genesis said then stoop up to retreat to his room. The rest followed suit.

* * *

"What...? Tifa? What do you me-"

"You heard me." She said, they were now standing in the middle of the room, her back facing him. "It's over Cloud."

"No.. Teef don't do this..." He pleaded. He walked closer to her but she turned around and backed away from him. "Teef..."

"Didn't you hear what I said?! It's over!" She raised her voice.

"Please Teef... Why.." He looked down. "Why?" Tifa's heart broke at the sight of him.

"You will not come here any longer, do you hear me?" He looked up, he had already tears in his eyes. It shattered her heart but she controlled her own tears. "I never want to see you again."

"I love you Teef... You're my life now.. Please don't do this..." His shoulders shook. "I thought you love me?" He was sobbing now and Tifa's tears threatened to fall.

"I never loved you." He stopped sobbing then looked up at her. His face full of hurt and confusion, Tifa doesn't know how long she can take so she spoke again.

"Get out." She said without emotion.

"No..."

"I said GET OUT! GET OUT OF HERE AND NEVER COME BACK!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Cloud tried to hug her but she pulled away, her tears already escaping. Cloud lowered his head and arms on his sides. He slowly turned around and walked towards the door, he held the door knob and stopped to look over his shoulder to look at the girl who had taught him how to love, one last time, then he was out the door.

That's when Tifa collapsed and cried her heart out, her sobbing was already uncontrollable and her body shook violently. She didn't notice someone entering her room, quietly closed the door then kneeled in her height on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Sephiroth said. "I'm sorry Tifa, it's for the best." She threw herself at his chest and he held her like a lifeline. "He loves you very much Tifa. I saw it, we all did." She sobbed even more.

She spoke, her voice stuffy from all the crying. "I know... I love him too... more than my life..."

A/N: I was seriously crying as I was writing this chapter dammit! Poor Cloud and Tifa.. T_T More secrets will be revealed and a full scale riot is just around the corner so stay tuned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Don't go**

 **Warning: Strong language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not know anything.**

Tifa and the rest didn't go to school for 3 days after the break up, Cloud told Zack and the others about what happened and they couldn't believe it. He was in pain and it was showing in his face. He had dark circles in his eyes and he was back to his brooding self. The others were starting to worry.

"She made me believe that she loved me, but she didn't." He said while his head was down.

"Cloud, did it ever occur to you that maybe she only said that so you'll go away? That she didn't want you to be involved in this mess? Like what the rest of the gang did to us?" He slowly looked up.

Zack was right, it didn't occur to him that way. Maybe she only said those because she was protecting him.

"It can't be..." His eyes widened as the realization. "I have to talk to her." He stood and Zack tried to stop him when they froze in their spot from what they heard from a student who passed by.

"Tifa Lockhart and her gang are facing a really large group of guys in the front gate!" All students started standing to witness the scene. Cloud and Zack looked at each other then the four them started running faster than they ever had.

"I thought I'd never run into you my sweet little whore." Kadaj chuckled. "You were testing my patience, it took you long enough to show yourself. And you still have your knights to protect you, still fucking them huh, bitch?" Tifa's gang moved forward. "You see this woman?" Kadaj getured to Tifa and looked behind him, there with him and his brother, was a large number of men weilding different kinds of weapons, bats, sticks, some even have guns. "She killed our poor brother, and she's also my bitch but she escaped my clutches. She broke your hearts too right? It's time for her to pay then." He laughed again. Just then, Cloud and the rest made their way and joined the rest of the gang who were standing in front of the large group.

"What are you doing here?!" Sephiroth hissed. Tifa didn't look at Cloud at all.

"Were here to-"

"You fucked another set of knights huh? You even have some pussies with you, now THAT is something that I'd like to see." Then he laughed. Cloud clenched his jaw but before he could charge forward, Genesis put his hand on the blonde's shoulder to stop him.

"Where should I see you Kadaj?" Tifa asked sternly, her face showing no fear as she moved forward.

"Tifa!" Cloud reacted but she held hand up.

"Tell me where I need to go and just get this over with motherfucker." She said while one hand was on her hip. Sephiroth and the others couldn't help but smile at her. She was back.

Kadaj threw a paper in the air and it landed on the ground. Then he gestured for his companions to evecuate the area. "Call me, baby. I'll tell you where we'll have our little date. Oh and." He looked at Tifa's group. "I remember each of their faces, you can spare them if you will go on your own." He laughed again then he and Yazoo mounted their motorcycles and accelerated in an insane speed. Tifa slowly went over to the paper and picked it up. It has a number on it.

"Lame." She sighed.

"What are you planning Tifa? Don't tell me you plan on facing them alone?" Rufus asked while he placed his hand on her shoulder. She didn't answer immediately. Instead, she turned around and started walking into the building, she stopped and answered a firm 'NO' before she brushed past Cloud and didn't even look at him.

"Tifa..." He called out. She didn't stop walking. Students were avoiding her as she made her way towards the entrance.

Angeal looked at Cloud and his friends. "We clearly told you to stay away but you wouldn't listen."

"I can't just sit around and do nothing while my girlfriend is in danger!" Cloud retorted.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, so stay away from her." Sephiroth demanded then they started retreating towards the building as well.

Cloud clenched his jaw and fists while his eyes were hardening.

 _Tifa... don't go..._

* * *

Tifa held her phone in her right hand while a paper with Kadaj's number was on the other. She sighed then flipped her phone open to start dialing and held the reciever on her ear. She was trembling slightly for she knows what was about to happen to her again but she needed to be strong, for herself, for them.

For _him_.

"Yeah?" The other line answered grumpily.

"It's me." She said.

"Well well, I thought you'd never ca-"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me where I should go." He laughed.

"Patience my dear, I knew you wanted to see me so badly." He paused. "You know that abandoned farmhouse way ahead from the outskirts of Midgar?" Great, another abandoned place. She sighed.

"Yeah I know that one."

"I'll need you to be there in an hour baby. Freshen up and look you best bitch." She closed her eyes. It was all coming back, it was happening all over again. But she had to do it, she didn't want to risk her friends anymore.

"I'll be there. Oh and Kadaj..." She said softly.

"Yes baby?" He laughed.

"Stay true to your words that you will not harm my friends or I'll show you what kind of agony your pathetic little brother endured before he died a slow, painful death." Her face wearing a menacing smirk. Kadaj didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"In an hour, cocksucker." Then there was a click. She threw her phone in her bed, and went over to the balcony to check if the coast is clear.

* * *

"We should check on Tifa and talk to her about some plans." Elena stood up and started to go to Tifa's room while the rest followed suit. They reached her door and knocked but there was no answer, they knocked again a couple of times before Genesis checked the door knob to find that it was locked.

"Dammit!" He yelled then kicked the door open while the others did the same. The double doors split open with a bang then they all hastily went inside to find Tifa missing.

"Fuck!" Was all Reno could say before they urgently ran towards the front main doors.

* * *

Cloud accelerated his motorcycle as he drove in an insane speed towards the Shinra manor, he would not let Tifa go and he will not let Kadaj hurt her. He reached the mansion just in time the others were urgently running out, yelling out curses on top of their lungs, the guard in the gates recognized him so he hastily opened it for him when he saw him speeding. The others saw him coming and stopped running to look at him, he hit the brakes and tilted the bike sideways when he reached the main entrance, tires screeching loudly.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Tifa?" He's voice was demanding.

"I told you not to-"Angeal spoke but was cut off by Sephiroth.

"She's missing Cloud." He said.

"What?!" Cloud hissed. "How the fuck did that happen?!" He was now standing up from his bike and unmount it, he went straight to Sephiroth and grabbed his collar, but the bigger man didn't flinch.

"She escaped." Elena said as she went out the front door, waving Tifa's phone to everyone. "She called Kadaj and went on her own. Probably to get us out of trouble." She put the phone in her pocket.

"I know someone who could trace the call so we can hear what they have talked about." Rufus said once and for all as he fished out his phone and started dialing. A few moments later, a file was sent to Rufus' phone and they listened to it.

"That abandoned farmhouse. Let's go." Sephiroth commanded.

Cloud stared at the ground for a while before he pulled out his phone dialed Zack's number.

"Yo chocobo he-."

"Call them now and meet us at the outskirts up south." He could hear Zack's chuckle on the other line.

"I thought you'd never ask." Then the line was dead.

A/N: What was that all about Cloud? Hah! Stay tuned! The climax is getting near! Hooray!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I love you**

 **WARNING: VIOLENCE, STRONG LANGUAGE AND RAPE UP AHEAD. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot.**

Tifa tried hard to keep her face from showing any sign of pain as he slapped her with the back of his hand. She was tied up like a meat on both wrists while her back is on the wall, she was tied low enough for her to sit down on the ground. Her clothes were torn in many places, scratches and cuts are visible and she has bruise on her left cheek. A cut was visible on her right eyebrow while her lower lip was cracked and bleeding. But she just smiled at him in a taunting manner every time she recovers from his hits.

"You can laugh now but you will be able to do that later when I'm..." He stopped then smiled sinisterly. "When we're.." He gestured his finger to everyone in his band of deliquents. "Done with you." He grinned darkly. She wanted to scream, they were going to gang rape her, she knows it, but if she was panicking, it had no traces showing on her face, instead, she returned his grin and laughed.

"I'd like to see you try, bitch." She spat at his shoes. He raised and eyebrow.

"Who you calling bitch, bitch?" She laughed then he punched her straight on the nose. She spit some blood out of her mouth and glared at the silver haired man. "You're the one whose tied up and almost naked sweetie." He leaned down so that their faces were only inches from each other, but she didn't face away from him and stared right on. "So I think you're the bitch here." He kissed her hard, then he bit her already bleeding lip. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"An old friend wants to see you." He said as he unbuckled his belt. She laughed, it was the most cliche line he could think of. Yazoo was now behind him, also unbuckling his belt. She could see his erect manhood only meters away from her face, he kneeled down and pulled her hair, her head bent backwards but her face was still hard and hardly shown fear, but she was scared to her bones, she knows that she was going to die here. A slow and torturous death. Maybe it was better that way, she was tired of it all.

"I'll let have a good time before you say goodbye to this world."

"I can't wait." She said while smirking. This girl was already getting on his nerves.

"As you wish then." He pulled out her panties and threw it to the ground. The rest of his gang began to stand up and they were all wearing disgusting smirks. Kadaj lifted her by her buttocks while he was in a kneeling position, he guide himself at her entrance then forcibly entered her. It hurt. A lot, for it was not lubricated and couldn't help but scream in pain.

"So who's laughing now?" Kadaj laughed again then started thrusting into her with so much force it made her scream again.

 _Just kill me... Please... Help..._

She thought of her mom, she thought of friends from Nibelheim, she thought of her friends from Midgar, then, she thought of him. Cloud, she loves him so much and never wanted to lose him, but she did, and she doesn't want to live anymore, she had lost all hope.

Just then a load roar of a motorcycle made its way on the farmhouse, making its entrance by crashing through the big doors, wood debris flying everywhere, some of the bigger chucks hit Kadaj's men and were instantly knocked out. Tires screeching loudly as he come into a halt and the blonde occupying the bike was hit by a sudden blinding rage as he witnessed the love of his life while she was obviously in the middle of being raped. Kadaj let go of Tifa and casually zipped back his pants. Cloud slowly approached them.

"What. the fuck. were you doing to her." His voice filled with fury and was growling as he kept moving forward.

"Cloud... No..." Tifa said weakly as she looked at her lover.

"Look who's here? An audience to maybe watch her being savaged by my men-" He was cut short when he felt a blow on his left cheek and fell over. a surprised Kadaj looked up at the enraged blond in disbelief. He slowly stood up.

"You fucker. You'll pay for that." He waved his hand at his comrades to come charge forward, Cloud faced them head on and didn't flinch when they started running and howling at his direction.

"CLOUD!" Tifa screamed.

At that moment, a large group of motorbikes roared and went inside the scene, expertly dodging Cloud as he just stood there still staring at the group that was suppose to attack him. Every rider hit anyone from the enemy with ease, destroying the farmhouse slowly in the process. Kadaj and Yazoo looked wildly everywhere as their men slowly lowered in numbers, almost half of them are already on the ground. Unmoving. Zack was the last biker to enter the scene and started swinging his long steel pipe, knocking out anyone who got in his way. While the rest was busy hitting each other, Cloud hurriedly over to Tifa to help her.

"Tifa, Tifa, I'll get you out okay.. ssshh shhh." She was clearly shaken. He hugged her and she clung unto him and didn't want to let go.

"I'm sorry Cloud I-"

"Shhh. I know, But we'll talk later." He looked over his shoulder to point out the situation. They both laughed. He helped her put back on her missing garments.

"Brother..." Yazoo pleaded to his older one. Kadaj growled.

Another group arrived the scene, Sephiroth and the rest emerged from outside and started running towards the riot. Sephiroth expertly wielded his katana but only using the bladeless side to knock his opponent unconscious. Genesis and Angeal were both using swords used by SOLDIER, the private army of Shinra corporation, that was lend by their friend Rufus. Both skillfully knocking anyone on their way, but not killing them.

Yuffie punched and kicked her way through the crowd and spinned around to gracefully throw her large shuriken which knocked out a steel pipe that was about to hit Genesis on the head. One of the hooligans slowly stood up from the corner and started running towards Zack, his arms raised while clutching a knife when he was knocked backward and found his arm pinned on the wall by an arrow. He screamed in agony and looked at his offender, only to find the pretty lady in pink named Aeris from above, waving at his direction, bow and arrow pointed towards him, Zack looked up and winked at his girlfriend and she giggled, her face instantly changed in a serious manner then expertly hit anyone below who would bother to charge at her comrades.

Rufus, Tseng and Vincent were wielding their guns expertly, accurately hitting anyone for them to go limp, but never kill. Reno attacked his enemies with a night stick that has a taser at the end with ease while Rude and Elena clearly showed off their martial arts skills.

Cloud emerged from the corner, his hand clutching a huge metal pipe on his right hand. Yazoo looked at him and noticed his earring. His eyes widened.

"These bikers... you with the wolf earring. You're Cloud Strife?" Yazoo asked while he slowly backed away.

The undefeated, young leader of the notorious biker gang, AVALANCHE. Alongside him was his friend Zack. He never lost a fight and he was known for beating numerous number of men on his own using only his bare hands. He laid low during his junior year and the gang disbanded. He tried to turn his life back around, but it all came back when Tifa, the love of his life, was in a life threatening situation.

"You'll pay for what you did to my Tifa." He growled as he came closer. "I'm going to rip the shit out of your heads and I'll make sure that you are alive to feel the pain, so you can feel what my girl went through because of you." Kadaj was clearly shaken but refused to back away. Cloud spat on his face the he smirked sinisterly. "You're my bitch now."

He caught him by the throat with one hand and lifted him upwards, showing off his incredible strenght. Yazoo charged forward but was stopped by Zack by pushing him away with his steel pipe pointing towards Yazoo's gut, then he swung it left and right hitting the silver haired man in the face with incredible force, then he did a triple roundhouse kick that knocked the air out of his opponent, the last kick sending Yazoo flying away towards a large pile of debris.

"Die, BITCH." The blonde's eyes were filled with fury as he looked at the face of Tifa's torturer, this was the man who ruined her life, along side with her father. All he wanted to do no was kill him. He threw him forward causing his opponent to collide with an uncoscious Yazoo that instantly sent him in a panic.

"Brother!" He shook him. But no response. Then he saw it, his eyes widened as a metal shard was sticking out of his brother's stomach from behind, that's when he knew that he was dead.

"NO! MOTHERFUCKERS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He stood up and charged at Cloud but the blonde swung his pipe with all his strenght hitting Kadaj in the face and instantly fell on the ground. Cloud grabbed him by the collar then started hitting his face with savage blows, he was breaking the silver haired man's face beyond recognition and he couldn't stop himself anymore. Until he felt a gentle pair of arms coil around his neck that made him instantly stop, his clenched fist held in the air only inches away from the bloodied man on the ground. He slowly opened his palm and raised it to hold the forearm of his comforter.

"Stop it now baby..." She whispered in his ear, full of sweetness, full of love. "I love you..." His face suddenly changed into sorrow and broke into sobs as he held her forearm tighter while he shook. She wrapped her arm tighter around him and refused to cry with him, it was her turn to comfort him this time, like he had always done.

But it was too late, for Kadaj had just exhaled his last breath until there was no more.

Rude dragged the body of Kadaj into a corner after a while, away from the couple.

Helicopters were now hovering the place as well as trucks full of Shinra infantrymen surrounded the scene. President Shinra, Rufus' father, and two more people made their way inside. A large, muscular man with silver hair sticking out in every direction and a cold looking woman, she also had silver hair and a beautiful face and body, she was a classy woman, but her face shows that she has no mercy.

"What is the meaning of this?" The large mans voice boomed inside the farmhouse. His eyes roamed around until he saw the lifeless forms of Yazoo up ahead. He dashed forward and kneeled down.

"Yazoo." He stared at his son with cold eyes. He checked his pulse, there was none.

"Weiss." President Shinra spoke. "We all knew that this was inevitable." The large man stood up. Then the president looked at the woman who didn't even move from her position, instead, she took out a cigarette and lit it up. "Jenova." The woman looked at the president with cold eyes. "Don't you have any say into this? Those are your sons." He chuckled.

"Those pathetic boys are not my sons, they are nothing but a disgrace." The president shook his head. The large man turned around and faced his wife.

"You bitch, if you fucking raised them well this wouldn't have happened, fucking whore!"

"If you paid any attention to me more and stopped fucking around with your bitches I could have done a better job." She said as she casually exhaled a smoke.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He charged at his wife but she pulled out a gun from her back pocket and shot her husband without hesitation in the head, killing him instantly. Everyone was shocked at what they have witnessed, these are the kind of people who the three brothers grew up with. Now they understand why they were so messed up in the head.

"JENOVA!" Yelled the president. "Take her away!" But before the infantrymen could reach her, she pointed the gun to her head and pulled the trigger. Tifa and Aeris screamed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Don't change**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

They were all waiting in the hospital lobby, Tifa was in the operating room to stitch up her deep cuts. They were all exhausted and hungry. Each one of them just wanted to go home and lay down down and their beds and sleep all night and day.

"Man, what a day." Zack said as he ran both his hands on his hair then leaned back on the wall.

"My poor Zackie." Aeris coeed while she rubbed his back.

"By the way babe, you were great out there, not to mention hot." Aeris blushed.

"How did you guys learn how to fight anyway? not you Zack." Genesis said while smirking.

"Ninja training is a must for me in Wutai." Yuffie said while she yawned.

"Archery champion at school." Aeris held her hand up, smiling. They chuckled.

"My father trained me with fire arms at a young age." Vincent said in monotone.

"Damn man." Zack said as he looked at the raven haired man.

However, Cloud never said anything after the incident. He wanted to make sure first that his girlfriend is okay.

 _Tifa_...

"You okay buddy?" Zack asked as he rubbed the blonde's back. He just nodded.

"By the way, thank you Cloud, for your help." Sephiroth said as he approached him. Cloud just nodded not looking at the silver haired man in front of him.

"Anything for her..."

* * *

Tifa groaned as she slowly opened her eyes too see a pair of cerulean orbs looking at her own ruby ones. She smiled sweetly.

"Hey baby..." Cloud whispered.

"Hi..." She smiled sweetly again. "How is everyone?" She asked in a whisper.

"They're okay, don't worry. They're outside the hall talking with President Shinra."

"He's here? Why?"

"To fill me up at what really happened." Both of them looked up to the source of the voice to find the president himself entering her room. Cloud stood to acknowledge him but the pres waved his hand. "No need to be formal." He looked at Tifa and inspected her appearance. He sighed. "I didn't listen to my son that's why all of this happened, because of it, my only son's life was also put in danger." He looked down. "I have heard great things about you Ms. Lockhart, you have saved my son from a near death experience and for that, I am grateful." He bowed and she bowed back awkwardly. "and you Mr. Strife, what are your plans after graduating high school?" Cloud looked puzzled.

"I..." He looked down, now that he thought about it, he DIDN'T have any plan of what he wanted to do. He just sighed and shook his head.

"I see." The president paused. "How would you like to be recruited for our SOLDIER program. Tifa gasped and Cloud looked up in surprise.

"Me...? A SOLDIER?" Mr. Shinra smiled and nodded.

"You should do it Cloud! That's amazing!" Tifa hugged whatever she could reach of him but he was too shocked to move. The president turned around to go out but spoke before he did.

"Just contact me through my son. Oh and." He looked back at the couple and smiled. "I was talking at the both of you." Then he went out.

Tifa's eyes widened as the realization hits her. She? A SOLDIER? The first female SOLDIER in the history of Gaia!

"What...?" Tifa asked while Cloud laughed and hugged her.

"Can you believe that baby?! Both of us, in SOLDIER..." He suddenly trailed off, buried his face in her neck then began trembling.

"Cloud? What's wrong?" She asked as she rubbed his back.

"I..." He swallowed. "I thought I lost you baby, i thought I was too late... I thou-"

"Ssshhh... I'm here now, I'm okay now, see?" He pulled away and looked at her face.

"I love you forever..." He smiled lovingly.

"I love you more Cloud..." Then she leaned forward and they kissed passionately.

* * *

A few months have passed and it was already graduation, all of them made it out of senior year, but the current residents of the manor will not be leaving anytime soon.

Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Cloud, Zack and Tifa has been recruited in Shinra electric company's elite band of warriors called SOLDIER. Due to each of their skills and training, within a couple of years, all of them made it to 1st class, Sephiroth became the highest ranking of them all and became their general, Tifa being second in command as their captain.

Angeal, Zack and Cloud wore the standard SOLDIER 1st class uniform, purple turtle neck with black baggy pants amd brown boots,suspenders on their chest and the official belt with SOLDIER's emblem. while Sephiroth, Genesis and Tifa wore similar looking ensemble. The general wore his long black coat with grey shoulder pads, his chest bare but belts the were crossed together on his chest, the standard belt with the SOLDIER emblem in it, tight fitting black trousers and black boots. While Genesis wore it like Sephiroth's, only his coat is Red that has black shoulder pads, and he has a black shirt underneath his crossed belts in his chest. He's also wearing the standard SOLDIER belt with some black pants and boots. Tifa wore the same coat but her was white with black shoulder pads, she has a red turtle neck sleeveless shirt underneath and the same crossed belts on her chest. She has her SOLDIER belt around her stomach and she was wearing black shorts with several belts, she wore red fingerless gloves on her hands and red steel sole platform military boots.

Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena were recruited for the Department of Administrative Research AKA Turks with Tseng as their head. They are the investigative department of the company, but they are also trained assassins and combat specialists.

Vincent has become the head of the Weapons Development department, while Yuffie was recruited to lead the Urban Development department, it was great practice for her future reign as Queen of Wutai. And Aeris became head of the Science department which was coincidentally led before by her father, professor Gast, before he had passed away.

And Rufus started his training a couple of years back before his father retired. Rufus Shinra was now the president of the company.

A lot has happened these past couple of years.

* * *

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone looked at the sound of that horrible shrieking noise who happened to be a certain red head. They were all watching a horror movie at the Mansion's home theater.

"Pussy." Rude said while wearing lopsided grin while he ate his popcorn. Rufus chuckled.

Some things never changed though.

A/N: There'll be an epilogue after this. I'm not done yet!


	19. Chapter 19

**Epilogue: 10 years later**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII and it's characters.**

 _You are cordially invited witness the matrimony of_

 _Sephiroth Crescent_

 _Shalua Rui_

 _This saturday, February 19th, at 4:00pm at the Gardens of Shinra Manor, Midgar City._

Tifa giggled as she read the invitation that was sent to her this morning. She took a sip of her morning coffee when she heard footsteps coming to the kitchen, she smiled. The mansion was eerily quiet today without her ragtag team of loonies around and were all busy at their designated works at the company.

"Hey baby... good morning." Cloud, her husband of seven years, greeted her with a kiss on the lips.

"Eeewww!" A young boy who just emerged exclaimed suddenly. Tifa giggled.

"Come here Denzel and give mommy a kiss too." The boy Denzel, their six year old son, happily obliged and kissed his mom on her cheek.

"What about me?" His father fake pouted.

"Okay!" His son laughed then kissed Cloud too.

"Finish your breakfast and we'll all be late." Tifa said as she stood up to get ready for work.

"Mommy, are you and Daddy going away again?" Her son asked sadly. Her face fell and looked at Cloud.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but we have to go back to the headquarters, our two days off is over today. But don't worry, Emily will take good care of you and keep you company okay?" She kissed his son's cheek and he smiled.

"Okay! I like Emily mom, she's nice." She smiled sadly. She was planning on resigning soon so she could focus on her son. She got a nanny to care for Denzel when she and Cloud are on missions for SOLDIER.

Just then, a certain red head made his way to the kitchen while yawning loudly followed by a sleepy pretty, brown, curly haired woman.

"Hey good morning squirt!" He smiled at the six year old.

"Uncle Reno!" He hugged the older man. "Hi aunt Cissnei!" He hugged the woman as well.

"Good morning Denz." She ruffled his hair.

"I thought you're at work Reno?" Tifa asked.

"Nah, took the day off, we both did, so I can have some alone time with ny babe yo." She was also a turk. He put his arm around Cissnei who was rubbing her eyes with her right hand. Then she yawned again and covered her mouth with her left hand and a diamond ring glimmered in the morning sun.

"Well, I should get ready, come on Cloud." Tifa said as she made her exit out of the kitchen. Cloud followed. When they were on the hall, her husband whispered something on her ear.

"How about my morning dessert Captain Lockhart-Strife?" He whispered seductively. She giggled.

"Alright, just one." Then he carried her bridal style while she yelped and ran all the way upstairs while she giggled some more.

* * *

The day of the wedding finally came. The Shinra mansion was livelier than ever and guests are coming one by one. A pregnant Aeris arrived first along with her husband, Zack who was carrying their two year old daughter Amira. Then the Wutain princess Yuffie arrived next, along with the new prince of Wutai and her husband, Vincent who was clutching their three year old little prince Braylin's hand. Tifa's old boss Cid Highwind was also invited and arrived moments later with his wife, Shera. Their old high school teachers who they grew fond with were also there, namely Barret Wallace, who came with his six year old daughter Marlene and his wifa Myrna, and Reeve Tuesti, who came with his wife Natalia. They also had their funny looking cat along with them, which was practically their 'son', a black one with a crown attached on top of its head, they said his name was Cait Sith and they found it amusing and weird. A few old classmates from Midgar High arrived as well and some local friends. Former president Mr. Shinra arrived along with a few guards. And even Scarlet, Tifa's former nemesis was also there, they have patched things up years ago she also works for Shinra now, she replaced the former executive Vincent Valentine as the head of Weapons Development Department for the princess and prince are now staying at Wutai to get ready for their future reign.

The residents of the mansion were already properly dressed. Rude stood near the fountain as his girlfriend Zinia adjusts his tie, she's also a turk and they call by her nickname 'Shotgun'. Rufus happily chats with his fiance, Elena's older sister Azaeli, who was also a turk and she has a nickname like Zinia but hers is 'Gun'. Elena clung to Tseng's arm as they watched their two year old daughter Xia chase after a butterfly.

Genesis watched the scene while holding his pregnant wife's hand, and Angeal was just walking out the door while his wife trailed behind him. They have both met their spouses at Shinra Inc. Though their screaming fangirls didn't go away even if they've gotten hitched. Denzel was happily playing with his furry friend, a lion like creature with fur red as fire but it was gentle. His name is nanaki, his dad took him home one day after finding him injured during one of his missions.

Sephiroth made his way on the altar along with his bestman Genesis and his groomsmen Angeal, Rufus, Reno, Rude, Zack, Cloud and Vincent. The bridesmaids started walking down the Aisle, which was including Tifa, Yuffie, a pregnant Aeris who was adorable on her maternity bridesmaid's dress, Elena and the maid of honor, Shalua's sister, Shelke. The bride finally appeared and it was the first time that they have seen the General so emotional and teary. They will tease him about it later.

* * *

"Mom, everyone at school wants to be my friend." Denzel said sadly as he played with his brocolli, the ceremony was over and it was dinner time at the reception.

"Well that's great honey, isn't that what you want?" She asked her son.

"They only wanted to be my friend because of you and dad, you're popular. Specially that you're friends with the General, my Uncle Sephy." He raised his brocolli at eye level and stared at it suspisciously.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they like you because you're a good boy, not just because of us." Cloud said as he shove some steak in his mouth.

"Yeah but-" He suddenly stopped causing his parents to look at him. They were amused when they saw him with his mouth open and looked like a fish out of water. They followed his gaze to see the object he was staring at. Well it was not an object, it was someone. Standing a few feet away was Barret's daughter Marlene, who was waving at him and smiling beautifully. His parents looked at each other.

"I think he's inlove." Cloud whispered to his wife.

"Don't be silly, it's just puppy love." She smiled as she looked at his son again. "Why don't you go and introduce yourself?" The boy nodded slowly then stood up to meet his new friend.

Sephiroth arrived at the table with a familiar looking woman beside him.

"Doctor Crescent?!" Tifa suddenly exclaimed making Cloud and Reno jump. The older woman chuckled.

"This is my mother." Sephiroth said casually. They all stared at him with wide eyes.

"Your mother?!" They all said at the same time making Sephiroth and The doctor jump this time.

"Well, the last name..." Rude trailed off.

"But you never told us yo!" Reno said.

"Well, you never asked." The general said with a smirk. Tifa giggled. "I use to visit the clinic everyday to see her." He said and the doctor smiled.

"I apologize if my son didn't tell you." She giggled slightly. "And just call me Lucrecia."

* * *

After hours of dancing and laughter, it was time to call it a day. They all had fun and the newly weds are the happiest they've ever seen them. They were teasing the general about how they met the whole time earning a face red as a tomato from his new wife.

"I remember the look on your face Sephy! It was ridiculous!" Zack exclaimed then laughed loudly as he clutched his stomach. Sephiroth chuckled. They were all the ones left at the tent and were all seated at a long table. Their kids out with the maids, just them. It was like Midgar high all over again.

"Well, we were all ridiculous back then." Rufus said as he smirked. Tifa smiled.

"I guess we really grew up huh?" She said while smiling warmly. Cloud rubbed her back.

"A lot has changed no doubt." Angeal said then he looked at all of them."But this." He gestured his finger to everyone in a circular motion. "It never did." That made them all smile and the girls teary eyed. Elena blinked her tears away and raised her glass of champange.

"To us." She said and they all followed suit. And looked at each other. All smiling brightly. Remembering the tears, the fights, the love, the laughter, this was a friendship that will stay with them forever.

"To us."

 **The end.**

A/N: Thank you so much for all your support and reviews! I am so happy how this turned out. I hope you enjoyed the ending because I did. I even cried lol. Till next time alright!


End file.
